Blood of the Witch
by JamieAnnieCarter
Summary: Jessica is an unusually strong witch that hunts vampires together with her sister, Beth. Because a witch's magic lies in the blood, Klaus wants to use Jessica's blood to create his hybrids. Elijah/OC; Kol/(?)... A Million thanks to my beta; Viola.J ... [I'm Going to make some changes during the summer to take away season 4 from the story]
1. Help!

**_A/N: _****_This is my first FanFic, so please tell me what you think._**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference: **_The Beatles **–** Help

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter One – Help!**

_Bennett Household, Mystic Falls, Virginia __1:18__ AM (Eastern Time) ______________22 _October 2010

Bonnie slammed the door to her room, angry that Klaus once more had won, and that she once more had lost. How she hated that vile monster…

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as she carefully entered the room.

"I'm just tired of losing… to be afraid of whom I'm going to lose next… and, most of all, to be controlled by vampires. There must be a way to fight them, something powerful enough to kill _even_ the Originals!"

"I know something, or more like _someone_, that may be able to help – but I'm not even sure it's real. It was more like a rumor I've heard from some witches a long time ago. They don't have a name, but this witch is supposed to be powerful – who 'specializes' in hunting vampires."

"Really? That sounds perfect… almost _too_ perfect. I just wish there was a way to find out if this witch of yours really exists and how to find her."

"I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"You should ask the spirits for help."

"Yeah? Because they are always _so_ helpful. Have you already forgotten about what they did to Grams? They are the _last_ ones I want to ask for help," Bonnie said angrily and then sighed, "But what other choice do I have?"

"I'll get the candles." Abby was happy to be able to help her daughter and at the same time be close to magic again.

Minutes later, Bonnie sat in front of the burning candles, took a deep breath, and started chanting. It didn't even take ten seconds before Emily Bennett appeared before her.

"Emily," Bonnie greeted icily.

"Bonnie," she nodded briskly. "I'm surprised that you have the nerve to turn to us for help. We know what it is you want from us, but to get our help there must be conditions. Do you _still_ want our help?"

"I'm not happy about this, but I don't know where else to turn. State your terms," Bonnie was angry, but she tried hard to control it.

"You are, from now on, only allowed to do magic for good. If you find yourself in need of darker magic, you need to consult with us."

This only made Bonnie angrier and more frustrated. Not only was she forced to ask the people that destroyed her Grams for help, but now they wanted to control her life as well? Though she knew that there was no other way.

"All right," she agreed hesitantly. "Now, tell me what I want to know."

Emily smiled. Suddenly, the flames of the candles became much bigger, and in an instant, Emily was gone.

"Damn it, Emily!" Bonnie yelled. What was she going to do now?

* * *

_Rolling Household, Chicago, Illinois, __12:24__ AM (Central Time)_

_Jessica Evans was sleeping on the couch at her sister-in-law, Stephanie's house. She was dreaming about when she was younger and was playing with her big brother and her baby sister. It was one of her favorite moments, before all the vampires and death. All of a sudden, her siblings were gone and a woman was standing in front of her._

"_Hello, Jessica."_

"_Hello, Emily. You're ruining a perfectly good dream, you know. This __had __better be good."_

"_I need your help. Do you remember Mystic Falls?"_

_Jessica nodded as Emily continued._

"_The vampires there are causing problems, especially the Originals."_

_Seeing her implication, Jessica held up her hand._

"_Wait a second. You want me to go and hunt a family of immortal beings, where one of them is a vampire-werewolf hybrid who absolutely can't be killed?" Jessica gave Emily an enormous smile. "You know I love a challenge."_

"_I'm grateful."_

Jessica immediately struck open her eyes, and it took her only a few seconds to remember where she was.

"Beth!" Jessica yelled, as she got up and walked over to the other room, where Beth was laying, half awake and moving slightly. "Bethany Evans, get your ass out of bed. We need to start packing. You and I are going to leave for Virginia within the hour!"

"Virginia? What could possibly be in Virginia that's worth get up in the _middle of the night_?"

"Vampires, sis… vampires. More specifically, the Originals." Jessica tried not to be too excited, but they hadn't got anything to hunt for months. "Is this enough for you to get up voluntarily, or do I have to _kick _you out of bed?"

Jessica had a big smile on her face as she started packing all their belongings. Not that it was much – three bags with clothes, and two more with all the herbs and grimoires and other Witch Stuff, but it was all they mostly need.

"But tomorrow is the day we're supposed to visit Grant's grave," Beth protested as she sighed and got out of bed. "I guess the best way to honor our brother's memory, is to get rid of some of those things that killed him."

Beth started going through one of the bags with clothes and picked up a pair of black jeans.

"Hey! Don't you dare use my last and favorite pair of jeans! Pick something else, or I'll put a spell on you!" Jessica rarely wanted to share her clothes.

"Fine. Have you seen my red dress?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it yesterday… I had it cleaned, so it's hanging out to dry somewhere…"

"Wait a minute! I can't borrow your precious jeans, but you borrow my dress without asking? Not cool, sis, not cool!"

"Fine, I'll let you borrow my high-heel boots if you stop arguing about it and take the bags out to the car, deal? We don't have much time, so let's get started already."

"You're so bossy, but fine. Can't we at least have some breakfast before we get on the road?"

"Beth, we ate dinner, like," Jessica checked her watch, "three hours ago. We'll get something on the way."

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	2. Virginia

_**A/N: Since I could not find any direct instructions were Mystic Falls was located, more than in southern Virginia, so I placed my Mystic Falls around Petersburg, Virginia, United States**_

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

**Chapter title's song reference: **Ron Pope - Virginia_**  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Virginia**

_Nine miles north of Mystic Falls, Virginia 6.07 PM (Eastern Time) ______________22 _October 2010

When two people spend 15 hours on the road together, especially if both of them have had about 2 hours of sleep the night before, it can be exhausting. A few hours after Jessica and Beth left Chicago, the tension was high. They couldn't decide on the music, topics to talk about, where they should eat. With how uncomfortable it is to sleep in a car, it was a miracle that they hadn't killed each other.

"Beth, wake up! We're starting to get close, and we need to find out where the local Bennett witches are," Jessica pulled over the grey SUV and handed Beth a city map of Mystic Falls and a knife, "and for that, we need a locator spell."

"Why is it always me who has to do the small spells? Just because I'm not as powerful as you doesn't mean–"

"Don't you get started about that again; just do as you're told. I know that you're tired, but hopefully we can get some rest when we're at the Bennett's."

Beth looked angry at Jessica before sighing and unfolding the map, using the knife to cut her hand. She let the blood drop on the map as she chanted quietly. Instantly, the blood started to move towards its destination, and then it stopped.

"There it is; now let's get going. You know what, why don't you drive? I can barely keep my eyes open."

Beth nodded, unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the car, and switched places with Jessica.

"Just none of that crappy music of yours."

"What's wrong with dance music? It keeps me awake. Sure beats your playlist; you mix almost every type of music there is. At least I _picked_ a genre."

Jessica gave an irritated look towards Beth and tried to get comfortable to achieve some sleep. Suddenly Beth put on Metallica's _Of Wolf and Man _on high volume. Jessica jumped in her seat, staring shocked and angry at Beth.

"What? I thought you would be happy that it wasn't dance music," Beth said with a huge smirk on her face as she drove off.

* * *

_Outside Bennett household, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"We're here, Jess. Are you sure this is the right house?"

Jessica stepped out of the car and looked around– a single tear falling from her eye.

"Yes, I know this is the right house. I haven't told you this but I lived here for about six months around o-three, o-four. I had recently finished high school and was going to start hunting vampires full time. You lived with Grant and Stephanie. Sheila Bennett was living here with her son-in-law and her granddaughter, Bonnie. Sheila was a great witch, and she taught me a lot. I think Sheila's daughter was named Amanda, Alice, something… Abby, her name was Abby, but she didn't live in town– I don't remember why though."

"So what? Are we going to stay here? They might not even remember you… or even know that we're related to them."

"Then we'll tell them who we are, and if they still don't want us, we'll find another way. So– Shall we?"

Jessica and Beth both took a deep breath and walked up to the door, and Beth rang the bell. After about a minute and still no one came to the door, Beth started to get impatient, and rang the bell again.

"Maybe this was a mistake to come here… maybe we should–" Beth said, as the door was opened by Bonnie.

"Hello, I'm Jessica, and this is my sister Beth. We're looking for Sheila Bennett."

"That's my Grams, but she died little over a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But that must mean you're Bonnie. You have grown so much!" Bonnie looked at Jessica, confused. "Maybe you don't remember me. I lived with your family for about six months about eight or nine years ago. You and me, we used to play Hide and Seek, and I used to braid your hair."

"I–I think I remember you, but didn't you use to have shorter, blue hair?"

Jessica chuckled. "Yes, my crazy-hair period."

"It's starting to get cold out there… maybe we should continue talking inside?" Bonnie said, without a direct invitation. Jessica took this as a sign that Bonnie knew about vampires. Jessica just nodded, and they all got inside.

"Could I borrow your bathroom? It was a long trip and I would like to refresh," Beth asked, and turned towards the way Bonnie pointed at.

"Maybe we could continue talking in the living room," Bonnie suggested, and they both sat down on one of the big couches.

"So, what are you guys doing in Mystic Falls, except for a trip along Memory Lane?" Bonnie was curious to know more about Jessica and her life during all this years.

"I have to ask you– do you know that we have a common ancestor; Emily Bennett?"

"We do? I– I know a lot about Emily, but I didn't know that you related to her, too."

"Well, Emily had four children, and her two oldest were twins, Kaitlyn and Juliette. You are related to Juliette and, Beth and I, to Kaitlyn. Anyway, last night I had a dream where Emily appeared, telling me that your town has problem with vampires, mainly the Originals… You _do _know about vampires, right?"

Bonnie nodded, and then it hit her; one of them must be the witch Emily was supposed to help her find. Bonnie was relieved that Emily came through, after all.

This was the moment that Beth came into the room, and sat down in an armchair opposite the others.

"I was the one that asked Emily to find you. I'm tired of being pushed around by vampires, and the way they always find a way to threaten the ones I care about. My mom told me that she had heard rumors about a powerful witch, which I guess is one of you."

Beth immediately pointed at Jessica, who just ignored her sister.

"Wait; did you say your mom? I have never met her. Does she live here? I would like to get to know her."

"Yes, she lives her, but I feel that I have to tell you… she's a vampire."

"WHAT?" Both Jessica and Beth got really shocked. "How did this happen?"

"Well, it's a long story, but it has to do with the Originals."

Both of them paused.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get really hungry, so why don't we get something to eat and you tell us _all_ about your problems?"

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	3. Death on Two Legs

**_A/N: so, finally a new chapter, hope you like it.___****  
**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference:** _Queen - Death on Two Legs

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Death on Two Legs**

_______________22 _October 2010

As Jessica drove Beth and Bonnie into town she couldn't help but feel amazed that a small, peaceful town like this could be the home to some of the most dangerous of creatures.

"Well, I say this; you have a lot of stores here... You, me, and Bonnie _so _have to go shopping later," Beth said. She was always excited for a chance to gain new clothes and shoes.

"If you had a permanent residence, you would fill it with clothes in seconds, wouldn't you, Beth?" Jessica chuckled at Beth with a big grin.

"So Bonnie, what kind of restaurant do you have in town. I know for a fact that Beth here hasn't stopped talking about burgers and fries since we drove through Washington."

"Well, we have the towns Bar… Café… Restaurant, or whatever; the _Mystic Grill_. You turn left two streets down, then at the end of the street, turn right. It has a massive sign; you can't miss it, or the fact that, at this hour, probably everyone is headed that way." Jessica raised an eyebrow towards Bonnie, who just shrugged. "We don't have that many options."

Beth started laughing toward Bonnie's comment, as Jessica drove into the parking lot outside of _Mystic Grill_.

"So this is it, huh? Well it sure looks popular, based on all the cars out here." Jessica stepped carefully out of the car, trying not to dent the vehicle next to her.

"Jess, do you think we should bring some…" Beth said, and then whispered, "weapons?" In a normal tone, she added, "I mean, you never know… remember Seattle?"

"Trying hard not to– that was a weird gig. The vampires truly took you by surprise, but lucky you, who has a rarely powerful witch as a sidekick."

Beth just rolled her eyes as she opened the trunk and took out three stakes, one for each one of them, and handed them out.

"Should we bring guns?" Jessica asked Beth, who just shook her head. "No? Fine, let's go inside, I'm starving."

* * *

As soon as they entered, Jessica knew she was going to like this place. U2's _Stuck in a Moment You Can't Out Have_ played in the background. Everyone seemed to have a good time, which just made Jessica smile.

Bonnie led them to a table in the corner, and as soon as they had sat down, a blond young man showed up behind Bonnie.

"Welcome to _Mystic Grill_, what can I– Hey Bonnie, I didn't see you there. Making new friends?"

"Hey Matt, this is Jessica and her sister B–"

"Bethany, but my friends call me Beth," Beth said, batting her eyelashes towards Matt, who started to look very uncomfortable.

"Are all the 'hired' waitresses sick today, since you're doing their work?" Bonnie said, trying to change the subject.

"Jillian had to go early, her son got ill, and she asked me to cover for her, so you're stuck with me. Oh what a bang-up job I'm doing; I almost forgot to give you your menus. I'll be back in a few minutes–"

"No, I think we can make this quick. I have the… Chicken Special with rice and a… Diet Coke," Jessica said. "Beth… Beth! Earth to Bethany! You still want that Burger and Fries, sis?"

Still staring at Matt, Beth just nodded. "Yes Burger and Fries, and a Sprite, please."

"Caesar Salad, Bonnie?" Matt knew it was her favorite, and the one she most of the time ordered.

"Yeah, sounds good, and a Dr. Pepper, please."

"I'm on it, anything else?" All three witches said no, and Beth kept watching Matt as he walked away.

"Wow, Beth. That was just… embarrassing."

"Well, Jess, Not all of us can be all 'work first, guys later.'"

"I'm offended! I don't always put work first! I just don't have time or energy to hunt men all of the time, like you, Beth."

That was the moment when Matt came up with their drinks, but this time Beth was more focused on her sister than Matt.

"Well, I think it's time to talk about you, Bonnie, instead of 'Ms. Promiscuous' over here." Jessica said after Matt had gone. Beth gave Jessica the evil eye. "I don't remember how old you are, but I guess that you're still in high school."

"Yes, it's my senior year, but after graduation I want to study magic or maybe even start a Magic Shop."

"Yeah? Jessica and I have a few spells you might find interesting. How long have you been practicing magic? Our dad started training each of us when we started school."

"I haven't been doing witch-stuff that long—only a few years. But after my Grams died, I learned mostly by reading Grimoires and testing spells."

"So you mean you weren't trained? That's just awful, but I think that Beth and I can teach you some tricks. For instance, there is this spell that our grandfather used to do, that stops–" Jessica stopped as she suddenly felt a vibrating feeling running through her body. That could only mean one thing; something supernatural, mostly likely vampires, was close by.

"I sense it too," Beth's entire body was on edge, not knowing what would happen next.

"Sense what? What's going on?" Bonnie couldn't help feeling left out.

"You mean, you can't feel it?" Jessica was surprised, because at some level, all witches and warlocks are supposed to be able to detect any supernatural being. Maybe since Bonnie wasn't as well-trained as herself and Beth, she couldn't detect them at the same distance.

"Jess, I _really_ think we should talk about this _later_," Beth said, as she slowly walked toward the front door and tried to look out the window.

"That's what I keep telling you; B positive is _so_ much tastier than AB negative," Caroline Forbes talked to Stefan Salvatore as they entered the restaurant.

"Bonnie, I think we should try to get all of these people out of here," Jessica whispered, as she was about to join Beth.

"Wait! Caroline, Stefan, come and sit with us," Bonnie desperately tried to come up with a plan that didn't include the death of her friends.

"What are you doing?" snarled Jessica to Bonnie.

"Jessica, these are my _friends_, Caroline and Stefan… Stefan, have you seen Elena today. I tried to call her before, but she didn't answer."

"She's outside with Damon. How do you all know each other?" Caroline inquired as she sat down beside Jessica, who immediately turned hostile.

"I'm Jessica, and this is my sister Beth," Jessica signaled Beth to sit at the table, "and we're old friends of the Bennetts." Jessica tried to stay calm, but she was really on edge. "But we should probably get going since–"

"Come on, you can't say that you prefer Alice over Rosalie, without a good explanation," Damon said towards Elena with a small smile as they both walk toward the table.

Seeing Elena made both Jessica and Beth to suddenly drop everything and without a word, dragged Bonnie outside, and toward the car.

"Beth, you grab the shotgun, and I take the bow and arrow. What's your favorite weapon, Bonnie?" Jessica asked as she finally stopped walking and turned towards Bonnie.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Bonnie was yelling at the sisters. "Those people in there, they are my friends, and yes they are vampires, but I don't want them dead."

"Bonnie, listen _carefully_ to me. Those "people" you call friends, are murderers, and most of all, d_angerous_! That brown hair girl is even more dangerous. We have fought her before, and she killed our brother!"

"Wait! Just wait! That can't be Elena, because–"

"Her name isn't Elena, Bonnie, it's Katherine!"

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	4. Come As You Are

**_A/N: so, finally a new chapter. Sorry that it took this long. ___****  
**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference: **_Nirvana - Come As You Are

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Come As You Are**

_______________22 _October 2010

"Katherine, as in the Original Doppelgänger? The one that was part of breaking Klaus's curse?" Jessica nodded, and Bonnie just continued talking. "That girl in there is _not_ her. Her name is Elena and she's a descendent to Katherine and she's the second doppelgänger."

"Wait, last time I checked, she's supposed to be dead. I mean, dead as in 'Six-feet-under' dead, not a vampire." Now Beth was confused, trying to understand what was going on.

"I guess we missed a few 'updates'. But Bonnie, this doesn't change anything. She's a vampire, you're a witch. Vampires kill people, they just can't help it, it's part of who they are. Witches help and save people, and much of that is _killing_ vampires."

"Jessica, she and Caroline are my best friends and don't forget my mom. If I were to kill _all_ the vampires here, would have to kill people that mean a lot to me. And you're forgetting that a witch is support to take care of her family, and Elena, Caroline and mom are my family."

"I'm going to stop you right there. If you truly were their friend, you would do the right thing and kill them. I going to tell you a secret, a few years back, an uncle and two cousins of ours were turned vampires, and it was up to us to take care of the problem. It was hard and hurt like… I don't even want to think about it."

"You've got to be kidding me. No matter what you say, _I'm Not Killing My Friends_, End of Story."

"Well, more for us then. What if you, Jess, turn on the fire alarm and then–"

"Stop, just stop! You're not killing anyone of my friends, I won't allow it. Promise or we're going to have a _BIG_ problem." Bonnie was serious, willing to do anything for her friends.

Jessica was starting to get seriously angry at Bonnie. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and not strangling Bonnie. With a sigh she took her bow and put it back in the car. Beth just looked at her sister, with a confused look.

"I guess we'll try it your way, Bonnie, at least for now. I promise not to kill those 'vampire-friends' of yours. Beth, put back the shotgun in the car, I guess we're having dinner after all.

* * *

"Back already? We started to wonder where you went, and most of all, where you took our 'favorite' witch." Damon said with a smirk, holding Jessica's glass with coke, and both Beth and Bonnie's glasses were in front of him, empty.

"We needed a little chat. Don't expect me to pay for those. At least the food hasn't come yet, or you probably would've eaten that too. Why don't you, you, and you," pointing at Damon, Stefan and Caroline, "go somewhere else and leave us alone." Jessica was calm on the outside, but was boiling on the inside. It was hard trying not to kill Damon, but she kept repeating in her head about her promise to Bonnie. Damon just kept smirking at Jessica, and nodded to Stefan toward the bar.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay. I love to get to know both of you." Caroline said, giving the witches a friendly smile, as Damon and Stefan left the table. Jessica looked at Beth, who just shrugged.

"Fine, you can stay. Now, where is that 'drooling-object' of yours, Beth? I could use that drink about now." Beth just stuck out her tongue and went to the bar to get another round of their drinking order. A few minutes later she came back, flirting with Matt, carrying a tray with the drinks and a plate with her food, as Matt carried Bonnie's and Jessica's plates, handing everything out. Before Beth sat down, she grabbed a napkin, wrote down her cellphone number, gave it to Matt, and mimicked 'Call Me'. Jessica couldn't stop laughing, while Caroline looked puzzled at Beth.

"Are you never going to give it up, sis? Leave the poor guy alone. I don't think he's interested."

"Says you, who never notices when a guy's flirting with you. I bet that, even if someone were to hold up a sign, saying 'Go Out With Me', you still wouldn't get it."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and eat your food… Quietly!" Jessica was starting to get irritated at her sister's attitude.

"Fine, if you give me the ketchup."

"Get it yourself." Jessica said as she started to eat her chicken with her fingers. Beth just showed with her hands, that she was sitting in a corner. Jessica just looked at her, with a "Don't-You-Try-That-On-Me" face. Beth's smile just turned into a smirk, as she focused her eyes on the ketchup bottle on the other side of the room, concentrating on it harder and harder, until it just turned up in her hand. She then gave Bonnie a goofy smile, and started putting ketchup on her burger.

"How did you… You're a witch, aren't you?" Caroline was shocked, as she wasn't that used to magic, only the chanting kind Bonnie used.

"Actually, we both are, and for the record, we're also vampire hunters, so you all better be very nice to us. Yes, I know that Damon, Stefan, Elena, and you of course, are vampires. But lucky for you, I've promised Bonnie here that I wouldn't harm any of you."

"Damon says that he doesn't believe you. Not that I care, just wanted you to know, sis." Now, everyone's eyes, except Jessica's, were turned towards Beth.

"How did you hear that, Damon is sitting several feet from you? I thought you were a witch. Was it a spell?" Bonnie was really confused now.

"No, don't tell her, sis. We all have our secrets and we're not going to give away ours just yet. You know what, I changed my mind. Why don't you all join us, and by that I mean _all_ of you, and if you're nice, I might even tell you a thing or two."

Seconds later, all the vampires were back at the table, although the brothers kept some distance.

"Oh, come on, not even we, who have killed several vampires, should be as stupid as going at _two_ 150-year-old vampires at the same time, and if I were to attack the dear doppelgänger, both of you would defend her." Jessica was keeping her eyes directed toward Elena, but talked towards the brother, who started to get anxious.

"You seem surprised that we know about all of you. I mean, we knew all along about the Salvatores, but truthfully, we thought that you," pointing at Elena, "were someone else, namely Katherine Pierce, or her real name, Katerina Petrova. I've promised to kill her, but Bonnie cleared up that you're not her."

"What do you have against Katherine, except that she's a bitch and double-crosses everyone… Okay, I can see why you hate her." Damon said, with his usual smirk.

"You don't have a slightest clue why I want her head on a stick, and I'm not going to tell you."

Damon was now furious and about to attack Jessica, but before he could Jessica simply opened a small box and blew a fine powder in his face, and he started choking.

"Yes, its vervain mixed with thyme, very effective to neutralize vampires. I have several more tricks, but if you play nice I'll be nice."

"We should go before things get too heated, don't you think?" Bonnie said towards the sisters. "We have a few extra beds that you two can use, if you want to."

"Sure, beats sleeping in the car, thank you, Bonnie. Beth, why don't you go and pay for you, me, and Bonnie. The vampires can pay for themselves." Damon gave Jessica an annoyed look. "Don't even start Damon, or I'll make you pay our bill too. And sis… NO FLIRTING!"

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	5. Hunter

**_A/N: Introducing Klaus and Kol in this chapter...___****  
**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference:** _Bjork - Hunter

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Hunter**

_______________23 _October 2010

After a good night sleep Jessica felt it was time for some actual _hunting_. She found Beth in the kitchen, eating cereal with Bonnie and another woman, no... _vampire_, who had somewhat similar looks to Bonnie, so she had to be Abby.

"Can anyone join? I could use some tea or juice."

"You must be Jessica. I'm Abby, Bonnie's mom. I could fix you some apple juice. But don't you want cereal or a sandwich or two?"

"No, juice sounds great. I'm almost never hungry in the morning anyway, mostly just thirsty. Beth here, on the other hand, could eat a big breakfast and still be hungry at lunch." Beth gave Jessica a "Very Funny, _Not_" face, making Jessica smiling. Bonnie pulled out the chair next to her, offering it to Jessica as Abby fixed the juice.

"So, what are we planning this lovely Saturday?" Jessica asked as she sat down. As no one gave any answer, Jessica took this as a sign that the day was free. "I'm thinking that we should go out and check out the rest of the vampires. Oh, thank you, Abby," as she gave Jessica a big glass of apple juice, "mmm, tastes delicious. By the way, where is your necklace, Beth? Don't tell me you misplaced it again, 'cause that would not be very smart here in 'Vamp-Land'." Beth just gave Jessica another smirk, as she pulled out a golden necklace with a heart locket.

"What do you need a vervain necklace for? Witches can't be compelled."

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, you have so much to learn. Beth's necklace works as an amulet. It was made from vampire blood, vervain and knotweed, and because of that she can channel some of the vampire powers via the blood: speed, hearing and healing. The vervain and Knotweed stave off the need for blood, because without that, she would be 100% channeling vampire with the necklace on." Jessica showed Bonnie a silver necklace with a heart pendent. "This necklace of mine, was made in a mixture of Althea, Basil and Bloodroot. It makes me immune to almost any supernatural being's powers; unfortunately that doesn't include witchcraft." Jessica put on the necklace and showed Bonnie a white gold chain bracelet with a heart charm. "This piece is the most expensive and most important thing I own. It diminishes my powers so I can't channel any heightened emotions, for example during a fight. A long story short: it makes me a 'Normal-Leveled witch."

"Oh Jess, don't forget…"

"Ah, thank you, Beth." Jessica pulled a small white box out of her pocket, and gave it to Bonnie. "This is for you, Bonnie, a small gift to help you against the vampires." In the box was a gold necklace with four charms, shaped as a leaf, a drop, a flame, and a bird. "It belonged to our grandmother, but no one knows exactly what herbs it was made from, because it is very old, but it helps you channel the elements to a much higher level. It has always been in the Bennett-family, but neither Beth, me, or our brother Grant have ever used it, so we're giving it to you."

"It's too much, I can't take this."

"Don't you dare giving it back; it belongs to a Bennett, so it's yours."

Bonnie gave up and put the necklace on, and could immediately feel everything more strongly: the wind outside, the garden, the water in the house, the flame from the candle…

"That necklace looks beautiful on you… Now, we're done with that, so let's move on. Today I think we should go out and check out all of the vampires in town. Don't worry, Bonnie, we're not going to hurt your 'precious' friends, just some surveillance– especially on the 'Originals'."

"Jess, that's a perfect idea… it's always good to know everything you can about the enemy. Come on Bonnie, it's _way_ more fun than it sounds. I'll go get the sage and my lighter and meet you in the car."

"I'm with you. How about you, mom?"

"Count me in."

"Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

As they were cruising along the houses of Mystic Falls, Bonnie mentioned everything she know about the people and the area.

"Yeah, yeah, _very_ interesting, but we been driving for about an hour, and we've seen _zero_ vampires… I'm bored! Let's go check up on the 'Originals'… or at least the Salvatore brothers. Anyway, I think that you, Abby, maybe should go back to the house. I don't mean to be rude, but you're a vampire and I don't trust you."

"Beth, calm down. Yes she's a vampire, but she's also a Bennett and that means she's family, and in the end that is all that matters, and the rest we simply have to ignore. Am I right, Abby?"

"Yes. I want to free the world of vampires, just as much as all of you. You have no idea how many times I wish I hadn't finished the transition, but I find peace that I did it for my family. Besides, I use my vampire abilities to fight the vampires."

"You're like a female 'Angel'." Jessica said, and started laughing. When Abby didn't seem to understand Jessica tried to explain. "You know, 'the Vampire with a soul'…from 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer'. No? You should watch more TV, woman." Beth started chuckle at Jessica's comment, when Jessica suddenly hit the brakes.

"I guess this is where the Salvatore's live." Jessica pointed towards a big house nearest the road.

"Yes, that's the 'Salvatore Boarding House'. How did you know?"

"I can, unfortunately, see Damon half naked through that window." Jessica said as she pointed toward a window on the second floor. "Beth, sit down. I know you think he's delicious or something, but we don't have time for your _lingering_ looks."

"Oh _please_. I'm not interested in Damon, even if he's _really_ sexy… He reminds me of Spike in 1977… now, he was _hot_."

"Spike? Who is that?"

"Sorry, Abby, I forgot about you not knowing about 'Buffy'. I'll simply tell you later."

"Let's just stop talking about TV-series, shall we? Bonnie, since the Salvatore's are off-limits, why don't you introduce us to the 'high-rollers'… if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do… Love to, Jessica."

Jessica drove for a few minutes, following Bonnie's instructions, and stopped outside the gates of a beautiful, big house… no, not a house, more like a mansion. The ladies sat in the car for several minutes, hiding in the car on a safe distance. No one said anything, until four men walked out the door and into a silver BMW.

"That's Klaus and Kol Mikaelson. The other two I don't know who they are, but I guess they are hybrids. The third brother, Elijah, hasn't been in town for several months, but that's not unusual. Their sister, Rebekah, was daggered by Klaus, so she's not an immediate danger."

"Thank you, Bonnie. What is it with the vampires in this town? The more dangerous they are, the sexier they look." Jessica looked disgusted toward Beth's comment.

"Tell me you're not considering hooking up with one of them? I mean, not even you, with all the guys you've dated, could sink _that_ low."

"That's insulting, Jess. We should focus on the present... and maybe follow that car."

"Fine. I drive, you do the spell so there is no chance they hear us. Abby, you'll be our ears and Bonnie, our eyes."

Jessica drove the SUV along the same way as they had come, trying to hold the distance to the BMW. She lost visual of the car a few times but always found it again. The BMW finally stopped outside another big house and everyone stepped inside the house. Bonnie looked so confused, Jessica started feeling worried.

"What is it, Bonnie? Is something wrong?" Jessica asked as she gave Bonnie a pair of binoculars.

"I– I just– That is the Lockwood's house. I don't understand what they could be doing with each other. Mom, can you listen in?" Abby nodded and tried to tune in on the conversations inside the house.

"I can't get anything clear. If only we could get closer."

"But we can't. I'll try to help, Abby. Jess, you do a stronger privacy spell; then you and Bonnie keep a close eye on everything around here. Where there's one hybrid, more tend to be close by."

* * *

After sitting in the car for about six hours, and getting almost nothing useful. Jessica was exhausted, but relieved when the Originals drove off. This time the traffic was slower, and it was harder to drive at the same safe distance. Suddenly the BMW was gone and Jessica couldn't see the car anywhere. Then, without warning, the two Originals stood in front of the car, making Jessica hit the brakes another time. Jessica cursed as the females stepped out of the car and approached the vampires.

"Is there anything I can help the two of you with? Especially since you're standing out here in the middle of the street."

"Well, we were curious why you all were following us. Oh, I'm being rude, hello Bonnie, and hello to you too, Abby. But who are you two, new in town? Let me introduce myself, I'm Klaus Mikaelson and this is my brother, Kol."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, I just got completely lost and had too much pride to ask Bonnie for directions, so I saw your car and hoped that if I followed you, I find something familiar and remember the way."

Klaus looked suspicious at first, but then started smiling. "So, where are you all heading?"

And just like that Jessica's mind just froze; she couldn't come up with _anything_, but thankfully Beth stepped in.

"We were going for a… a drink. Yes, a drink and maybe even some dancing, over at the 'Grill'. Why don't you all come with us, and we'll buy you a drink, just to say 'We're sorry for following you'."

Jessica had never been so glad that she had a sister, who more or less always had a quick mind. Only problem was that she didn't always come up with the best of ideas.

"What a coincidence, we were thinking about going out for a drink too. But now I've got a new idea; I think we all should go back to our place, and have a few drinks and get to know each other. That's if you don't mind the mess, the maid has the weekend off."

Jessica and Beth looked at each other, trying to come up with any excuse.

"I don't think that we should… We don't want to bother you–"

"Nonsense. It's settled, we drive first, and you all follow in your car." Klaus said with a friendly voice, and if Jessica didn't know better, she would've thought he actually were a good man.

Now everyone got back into their cars, and the Mikaelsons led the way.

"Oh boy, how are we going to get out of this mess? We're going straight into the lion's cage."

"Beth, you need to calm down, we have to stay calm and don't give us away. That's the only real thing we can do, and hope that nothing goes wrong."

Jessica's words didn't feel very inspiring, because with Klaus, _anything_ could happen.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	6. Hitch a Ride

**_A/N: Katherine is back! She's really annoying and quite good at creating problems... I somewhat like her, but I starting to get tired of Elena. _**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference:**_Boston - Hitch a Ride

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Hitch a Ride**

_______________23 _October 2010

The Mikaelson manor was amazing on the outside, but it was indescribably beautiful on the inside. Even the entrance hall was one of the biggest rooms Jessica had ever been in. Everywhere there were beautiful statues and paintings. The only thought Jessica had was that this must be the ideal home for a 1000-year-old vampire-family, nothing modern, only antique things. There was this one painting that caught her eye, the painting showed a dark forest with some fallen trees. She couldn't recognize the painting, so she guessed that it wasn't anything famous.

"You like it? My father brought it from a small town in France."

Jessica froze, inhaled and turned towards Kol with a fake smile.

"Yes, I do. I'm not much into art, but I been to a few museums. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Jessica. Where did the others go?"

"They went into the Family Room. Do you have any particular artist or style you like?" Kol started to get _too_ close to Jessica, starting to make her "Fight-or-Flight response" to kick in. She wanted to get out of there before he tried to compel her or something else, which would expose her as a witch.

"I don't know much about art, just from following my sister mostly; she's the one you should be talking to. I think I should go and get her."

Jessica started to walk away, but Kol grabbed her arm. She managed to wriggle out of his grasp, however, and ran to the Family Room.

"Are you okay, sis?"

Jessica was breathing heavily for a few seconds, took two deep breaths, and sat down next to Beth and Bonnie.

"I'm fine, Beth. You have a very nice home, Mr. Mikaelson. I just have one question, a house as big as this for two brothers and staff?"

"Please, call me Klaus, and this house is for _all four of_ my siblings. We have an older brother, Elijah, and a younger sister, Rebekah, but they don't live here at the moment. We had another brother, Finn, but he passed away last month."

"I'm sorry to hear. Beth and I lost our brother a few years back. I'm Jessica by the way."

Jessica, even though she didn't want to, offered her hand toward Klaus. She had this disgusting feeling inside toward Klaus, but she tried to suppress it.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jessica, and I'm sorry for you loss as well." Klaus said as he shook her hand. "We were just about to make a few drinks. So, what do the lovely ladies drink?"

Beth asked for some scotch, Abby a Bloody Mary, while Bonnie and Jessica just wanted a glass of water.

"Kol, there you are. Why don't you go and make yourself useful and go and get two glass of water for our guests." Klaus said as Kol entered the room.

"You don't have to; I'll do it, just point the direction to the kitchen. It'll give me a reason to look around." Jessica said, giving Klaus half a smile, making sure not to make eye contact with Kol.

Klaus pointed to a door, and Jessica walked through it, ending up in a short corridor with several more doors. She checked out the first room, turning out to be a storage room, but the next one turned out to be the kitchen. For a family of all vampires, they sure had a _big_ kitchen. Jessica started to look for the glasses, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Thank God, I was starting to think I'd be stuck here forever." Jessica said as she turned around, almost dropping the cup she was holding. There was Elena standing in front of her, wearing only a nightgown and a robe.

"Yes, I know the feeling, I got lost here in here in the beginnings as well. Tell me what you were looking for and I show you."

"I was looking for the glasses… what are you doing here, Elena, and specially in your sleeping wear… are you _living_ here?"

"It's just temporary. The glasses are over here." Elena took out a glass and handed it to Jessica.

As Jessica, accidently, touched Elena's hand, she felt that familiar, but not like the one she felt in 'the Grill' yesterday. She gasped as she realized what was going on; This girl wasn't Elena, she was _Katherine_. Quickly Jessica took out a small stake from her back pocket, and put her body in a defense position, not taking her eyes of Katherine. Katherine realized that her cover was blown, made an evil smile, extended her fangs, and grabbed Jessica by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you. You are that powerful witch whose brother I turned into a vampire… Grant was it? How is he these days? Made any massacres? Slaughtered any innocents?"

"You don't get to say his name!" Jessica growled, as she summoned every ounce of power she could and, using her mind, threw Katherine across the room, and stabbed her with the stake in the abdomen.

Jessica was breathing heavily, cursing that she missed the heart. Katherine was gasping for air as she pulled out the stake, throwing it to the floor. Jessica was still too tired to move, but she managed to get to the stake. This was the moment that Klaus, Kol, Bonnie, Abby and Beth entered the kitchen.

"Is this the way to repay me for giving you all that information? You let this witch try to kill me?" Katherine yelled at Klaus. Klaus looked at Jessica and Beth in surprised for what Katherine just said. "You didn't know what they were, huh. That means that you don't know _who_ they are either. You little bitch…" Katherine said, with a pained look.

For a few seconds nobody moved, until Jessica ran toward Katherine, trying to stake her. Klaus grabbed her and threw her up against the wall.

"Tell me why you are here." Klaus said, as he tried to compel Jessica. As he remembered that no witch can't be compelled, he dropped Jessica and grabbed Katherine instead.

"Tell me everything about the witches, who they are, and why they're here." Klaus compelled Katherine to answer.

"They are Jessica and Beth Evans; they are of the Bennett line of witches. They specialize in hunting Vampires, so they are probably in town to hunt 'the Originals'. Jessica is a very powerful witch, and since the magic is connected to her blood, in large enough quantities her blood could help you make your hybrids." Katherine said with a monotone voice.

Klaus was started to smile, but then Beth gave Abby a signal, and grabbed Jessica, while Abby grabbed Bonnie, and they sped out the door, and all the way back to the Bennett's house. Abby and Beth were breathing a bit heavily, all in silence, until Jessica started talking.

"What are we going to do? It's not safe here anymore, now that Klaus knows. There is no other choice than to leave town… but for that we need the car."

"Why don't you and I keep an eye on Klaus and Kol tomorrow, and when its safe, we'll get the car." Bonnie wanted to help out, so they all could leave town to be safe.

* * *

_24 Oct 2010_

The next day Bonnie and Jessica was hiding in the tree line near the Mikaelson's. A few hours later, Klaus and Kol left the house, but there were still five hybrids watching over Jessica's SUV. As soon as 'the Original' brothers were far away, Jessica started to walk through the trees, towards the house, with Bonnie following her. Then Jessica took of her bracelet and drew out a Katana, which was attached on her back. Within minutes, three hybrids were dead, while the others fled. Bonnie was bleeding from a bite wound on her upper arm. Jessica was bleeding too, but she used her powers to speed up her healing. The both witches got into the car, and drive away in a hurry toward the Bennett's' house. About a minute later Jessica's cell phone started ringing; it was Beth.

"Hey sis, we got the car and are heading your way. Have everything ready, we'll be there in about 5 minutes. Did Abby do as I asked and packed everything necessary things for her and Bonnie? That's good, but remember that you can't leave the house before we get there. I see you soon… Love you, sis. Bye." Jessica said as she hung up and laid the phone on the dashboard.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes Bonnie, but there is this feeling I can't shake. I'll guess I won't be calm before we are far from this town, and I know where Klaus is, so I can avoid him."

Soon after, Jessica drove to the Bennett house and honked the horn three short times in a row, which was Jessica's and Beth's signal. Beth came running out to the car, carrying all of her and Jessica's possessions, throwing them in the back of the car, and sitting down next to them. Then Abby came with her and Bonnie's luggage and through it in the trunk.

"Everything all set. Let's go," Beth said, as she and Abby got into the car.

As they were about to drive outside of town, everyone started to calm down, something hard suddenly hit the car, making it rotate in the air and hit the ground with a hard bang, upside-down. As Jessica tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, Beth's door flew open.

"Hello there, so we meet again. Let me help you out."

Klaus ripped out Beth's latch, grabbed her, and sped away.

"Beth!" Jessica cried out, struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt. It was stuck, so she pulled out a knife that she had strapped at her ankle, cut herself free, and used telekinesis to land somewhere safe. Then she cut loose Abby and Bonnie, and they all ran from the car… the car exploding moments later.

"Oh my, what a shame about that nice car, at least no one got hurt." Kol said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Where is my sister?!"

"Well, she is unharmed. She's with my brother, and he promises not to hurt her, if you promise to come to our house and… talk."

"Oh, I should trust a 'promise' from a _vampire_? But there is no other way, I guess, so I'll go with you."

"Wise choice."

Kol grabbed Jessica, and they sped away to the Mikaelson, and through the doors.

"Welcome, Jessica. We've been expecting you." Klaus said as he stood next to a sobbing Beth, holding her arm, hard. "Let's have something to eat and have a proper chat in private."

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	7. Burning Down the House

**_A/N: Sorry that it took so long for the update, I really hope that you like it._**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference:** _Tom Jones - Burning Down the House

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jessica, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Burning Down the House**

_24 Oct 2010_

Jessica was staring at Klaus, wondering if he gone _totally_ insane. She didn't want to sit down to eat with this lunatic; all she wanted was to get Beth and herself far away from this town and these damn vampires. But, since she was Klaus's only viable option to create his nasty hybrids, he was never going to _just_ let them leave.

"Fine, let's talk but you better don't have any of your hybrids present, or this will be a short and messy meal."

Klaus just gave her his usual smirk, and leaded the way to the dining room, pulls out a chair for Jessica, then for Beth next to her and then sat himself down next to Beth, giving her a warning eye, to remain silent.

"Wow, you hold out the chair and everything; how _gentlemanly_ of you. I seriously hope you don't think I _buy_ any of it. A question though, where is _dear_ Katherine? Have you killed her, or are you going to let me have that pleasure?"

"Jessica, let's not make Katerina ruin this lovely evening, but you can rest assured that she will stay in her room."

Jessica was staring daggers at Klaus, as two young women, probably compelled, were bringing in plates with food. Jessica couldn't recognize what was on the plate, but at least there was some kind of rice, which was a good thing. She started to poke around, in hope to find any familiar vegetable.

"What's the matter? Something wrong with your lamb or is it the saffron rice? This is one of my favorite dishes, and I was sincerely hoping that you both would like it.

"When it comes to food, I'm not much for "fine cuisine"; I'm more like "Today's Special" kind of girl. Beth here is the one interested in food and cooking."

"Well then, let's get to know each other: what are you interested in, Jessica?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you, so _please_ change the subject."

"Answer the question, or your sister pays the price. You will learn that I set the rules, and you will follow them if you want your sister breathing." Klaus said with a calm voice. Jessica was getting more and more angry, but she wanted to buy some time so she tried to calm down, and focus.

"Fine, but keep your dirty hands off my sister." Jessica growled at Klaus. "I like to listen to music, watch TV and Movies, read books, and my favorite thing of the day is to rid the earth of filthy creatures like you."

Klaus chuckled at Jessica, and they continued eating in silence. When they all finished the main course, the young women from before came in with some sort of chocolate cake with whipped cream.

"Let's talk about a deal for your blood, Jessica. I offer you and your sister to live here under my roof, in your very own rooms that you can decorate in any way you like, anything you'd like, your own closet full of the finest of clothes. Come and go as you please, just as long that one or two of my people come with you, to keep you and your sister alive and safe."

"What about Katherine? You know we want her dead."

"For now I have use for her, but as soon as that changes, you can kill her. All that, as long as you don't harm or kill anyone in my family, or any hybrids, and of course as much of your blood that I need to make my hybrids."

"Oh yeah that's all, nothing else? Not a kidney or two, or my first born? No, never going to happen, not for anything or everything in the whole wide world."

Klaus' face turned from calm to angry in a second, then speeded up behind Beth, bites his wrist, and presses it to her lips and forces the blood down her throat.

"Now my blood is in your precious sister, so agree to my terms or I turn her into a vampire, the very thing you hate the most. What's it going to be?"

Jessica looked desperately toward her sister, a thousand thoughts running through her head. But no matter how, there was no way out. Jessica let out a sigh and gave up.

"Fine, you'll have your deal, on one condition. There is a spell, called an oath spell that binds two people together on the things they promise each other. If one of them breaks it, both will know it, as they will both feel a sharp, temporary pain. It's pretty well known; you can ask your 'slave-witches' if you'd like."

"No need, I trust you, at least for now. To show that, I'm going to give you something you thought you'd lost. Brad, you can come in now." Klaus said, and a male hybrid speeds into the room, carrying several bags, Jessica and Beth's bags from the car.

Beth just stood there, dumbfounded, and stared at Klaus, trying to figure out how he managed to get the bags out of the car.

"Okay, let's do the spell. Klaus give me your hand, Beth; grab the Knotweed, Vervain and Bluebell." Klaus pull back his hand as he heard vervain. "Don't worry; the Vervain isn't to harm you. The Knotweed is for Binding; Vervain is for Peace and Bluebell is for Truth. Beth, remember not to use too much water, and use the white rope." Beth rolled her eyes, having done all the things her sister told her already.

Jessica showed Klaus to hold her right wrist with his right hand and she did the same and Beth wrapped the herb-soaked ropes around their hands, and then held her hands above and under ropes, chanted quietly. The ropes started to glow, and the flame on the candle on table became much bigger and second later the flame just died, and the ropes color was back to normal; the spell was cast. Beth removed the ropes from Klaus and Jessica, and put the ropes and the herbs back in the bags.

"I think we should leave the sisters alone for a moment or two, and I'll see you two later."

At the very second the sisters were alone, Jessica ran to Beth and gave her a big hug, not wanting to let go.

"Why, Jessica?" Beth said in anger as she let go of her sister. "How could you let that bastard win? You know I'm not afraid of dying for our cause, not even turn into a vampire. Now, with that oath, we're stuck in this place."

"I've lost almost my entire family to vampires; I'm not going to lost you too. I gave my word to Grant to keep you safe, and I'll do anything to keep that promise. We'll just have to take one step at the time, and see how this turns out. Maybe we can turn this into something good and help people somehow."

Beth knew that Jessica's intentions were good, but her gut said that this would turn bad, fast!

* * *

After their conversation Brad showed them their rooms. Both rooms consisted of a _big_ bedroom and a walk-in-closet. All rooms were painted in a boring yellow tone that made Jessica a little bit nauseous, but at least she liked the floors that were in a light green color.

Jessica couldn't help but feeling sorry for herself, stuck there in the home of her worst enemy, surrounded by the very things she hated most, but not allowed to harm or kill them. She started to feel frustrated and trapped; she couldn't leave her sister, but she didn't want to help Klaus make more hybrids either.

Jessica let out a sigh as she sat down on the king-sized bed, which was the only thing, except the floor, to sit on. The room was pretty much empty of furniture; except the bed there was an empty bookcase, a flat-screen TV and some paintings. Brad had offered to take them out shopping for things for their rooms and clothes. The worst torture Jessica could imagine was to be stuck, hour after hour, trying on shoes and clothes. Jessica started laughing, thinking about Klaus in a warehouse, picking out sofas and chairs. She couldn't even imagine herself picking out furniture, but that was something maybe Beth could help her with.

Jessica stopped whining and decided to look around a bit more than last time. According to Brad, this was called the West Wing (although there was no more wings in the building) and it had two levels; first floor had an **entrance hall**, a **dining room**, a **kitchen**, a **family room**, three **Master Bedrooms**, a **bathroom**, two **bedrooms for the hybrids** and one **storage ****room**. Second floor had three **Master bedrooms**, three **guest rooms**, a **balcony**, two **bathrooms**, an **_empty room_** that Klaus had promised them to change into a gym, two **storage rooms**,and **Klaus's studio**. Beth's room was on level one, along with Kol's bedroom and Rebekah's bedroom. Jessica's room was on the second floor, along with Klaus's bedroom and Elijah's bedroom.

As Jessica was snooping around the guestrooms, knowing that Katherine should be in one of them, she felt a weak energy coming for one of them, but she couldn't identify it. But as she was about to open the door, Klaus grabbed her from behind and pressed her up the wall, looking very angry. In an instant, Beth, using super-speed, knocked Klaus away from Jessica. Klaus growled, and threw Beth across the corridor.

"Stop it, Klaus. What's wrong with you? Is this your version of 'keeping us safe'?" Jessica yelled at Klaus as she helped Beth getting up from the floor.

"That room is off-limits unless I say so. If you try to open that door again I _will_ hurt you." Klaus hadn't even finished the treat, before both he and Jessica felt a sharp pain in their entire bodies, gone only seconds later.

"You broke the oath, Klaus. But you're lucky; the spell is still holding, until a witch breaks it. But if you continue breaking the oath, we _will_ break the spell and kill anything in our way getting out of here." Beth yelled at Klaus, struggling to stand up.

"There is no point in fighting, and it's getting late so we should stop arguing and get to bed." Jessica was standing in between Beth and Klaus, trying not to collapse to the floor from the aftereffects from the spell that only humans could feel, as they were weaker than vampires.

Klaus growled at the sisters, making them both flinch making Klaus to make a half smile.

"Fine, as long as you stay away from that room. I will wish you a good night's sleep." Klaus said as he walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

_25 Oct 2010_

The next day Beth and Jessica sat in the dining room having breakfast with the hybrid twins, Kendra and Sandra, when Kol and Klaus joined them.

"Hello there, firecracker, watch where you're going with that hair of yours, so you don't burn down the house." Kol said to Jessica about her hair with a big smirk.

"Well hello to you, Tom Jones; or come to thinking of it, I think you are that girl from 'The Cardigans', Nina." Jessica answered Kol's bad hair joke with a big laugh.

"What does a sweater have to do with your hair?" Kol looked toward Klaus for an explanation.

"Never heard the song 'Burning down the House' with Tom Jones and 'The Cardigans'? I thought you were British. Don't you even know who Tom Jones is?" Kol shook his head, making Jessica and Beth burst out in a major laughing marathon. Kol started making angry faces toward the sisters, but then just walked away, throwing things around.

"Nice work girls, now he will be obnoxious the entire day," Klaus sighed. "So which ones are you two planning on taking to the ball on Friday?"

Jessica and Beth just stopped laughing, staring in confusion at Klaus.

"What are you talking about, what ball?"

"Oh, I thought that dear Kendra and Sandra here have told you, Jessica. We are throwing a ball on Friday to celebrate you two moving in here; we'll come up with some cover story about why you'll be living here. Since today is Monday, you only have little over four days to get all the clothes you are planning on wearing, get a date, get you hair done... And while you're at it, why don't you get more clothes at the same time, since you'll going to need it to all the events you'll attend."

"We barely even know anyone here, and besides, I _don't_ wear dresses unless I _really_ have to, and those times I borrow something of Beth's, and another thing, I can't dance, and I can't learn to dance in only four days. I'd rather go hunt vampires or something, _anything_ but _dancing_ _with _vampires."

"You're not going to make a fool out of me, Jessica. You _are_ going to the ball, _dancing_, and if you can't get a date, either Kol or one of my hybrids will escort you, end of discussion. I will personally teach you how to dance, starting the moment you two come home today." Klaus told Jessica in an angry tone.

Jessica realized that the battle was lost and that she had to follow Klaus' orders, but she got a weird, sickening feeling thinking about herself in a gown, dancing with Kol. _That _must be the definition of hell.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	8. Must Have Done Something Right

**_A/N: I'm Introducing one of TVD _****_Character's in this chapter... Guess who. =)_**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

**____****I Really Love to get Review's... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**

_**Chapter title's song reference: **_Relient K - Must Have Done Something Right

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Jessica, Beth, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Must Have Done Something Right**

The next few days Jessica and Beth spent together with Kendra and Sandra going through the local stores. **Monday **(_25 Oct_), they picked out paint and fabric samples; light green with dark blue wine details for Jessica's walls, and light blue with white flowers for Beth, and different light colors for the bed and pillows. **Tuesday** 26_ Oct_), they filled two large vans with clothes, shoes, bags and jewelry. **Wednesday** (_27 Oct_), they bought all the furniture and technology, making it Jessica's _least_ worst day, looking at stereos, Blu-ray players, computers and cellphones, since both Jessica's and Beth's were destroyed when their car exploded.

Klaus kept his promise of trying to teach Jessica how to dance the waltz. For Beth, who had learned this years ago, this was more entertaining than anything she had ever seen, because, if there ever would be an award for "Worst Dancing Performance", Jessica would most definitely win, and Klaus would get the "most impatient and horrible teacher" award. Jessica had kicked Beth out Tuesday, after her third "laugh attack".

After Tuesday's totally failed lesson Jessica was sick and tired of Klaus' lousy teaching skills; every time she made a mistake, he made this weird, frustrated face, making Jessica want to punch him. Even Klaus realized that she needed a more patient teacher, not that they would find anyone better at dancing than his with all his experience. The hybrid Keith was best of them at dancing, so he tried teaching her, and this gave some better results but the progress was _way_ too slow.

* * *

_Thursday (28 Oct)_

"I don't think this is going to work, Klaus. I simply can't learn the waltz by tomorrow. Isn't there _any_ way I can get out of this?"

Jessica, Beth, Klaus and Kol sat in the dining room, drinking tea, when Jessica finally asked the forbidden question. But Klaus didn't become angry, just took another sip on his tea.

"Don't you worry, Jessica love; I have called in someone that I think will be the perfect instructor for a little failure like yourself." Klaus smiled toward Jessica, who just wanted to throw her tea in his face for his comment. "He'll be here in little less than two hours, so why don't you use the time to get yourself a date for the ball. If you don't hurry, all the good ones will be taken. Beth told me before that she'll be escorted by that quarterback Matt Donovan."

"Fine, I'm going to call Bonnie, first of all since I don't know anyone in town and she could help me, and second, I haven't talked to her since Sunday."

"I don't think that's a good idea, particularly since I don't trust her. She is still angry about the part my family played in turning Abby into a vampire, and she's also a bit petty about me making her help us." Jessica rolled her eyes over how Klaus described the way he had forced Bonnie several times to help him with spells, but didn't say anything, trying to keep Klaus in a somewhat good mood.

"If I can't call her, I have no idea how I will get a date, it's not like I'm pretty or beautiful like my sister, and don't even try to suggest your creepy brother or your nasty hybrids. Being near any one of them makes my skin crawl."

Klaus was surprised that Jessica couldn't see that she was at least as beautiful as her sister. He could even go as far as calling her sexy. If it hadn't been for his obsession with Caroline… That reminded him that he needed to call her and ask her to be his date, and he walked away toward his bedroom.

"Well, since it seems like I will be going alone, why don't you and I, sis, go and play some Wii tennis. This time I'm _sure_ I'll kick your butt."

"Come on, Jess, you could easily get anyone to accompany you to the ball. But since I know how _annoyingly_ stubborn you are, let's go play some Wii." Beth sighed, frustrated over her sisters low self-esteem over her looks.

"You two can do whatever you want, as long as Jessica is in the ballroom in about 2 hours, and remember not to be late or Klaus will be angry, and none of us want that to happen. Oh, I almost forgot; Donna, the hairdresser, called and rescheduled your appointments tomorrow, from 4 pm to 3:15 pm. Hope that's okay with the both of you; otherwise she said to call her."

"Sounds good, thank you Kendra, and don't forget our "beauty-party" before the ball tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know what, Beth, when Jessica here is twirling around, trying _not_ to fall over, I'll challenge you in Wii Bowling".

Beth smirked over what Kendra said about Jessica's dancing, "I'll take that challenge. May the best player win!"

* * *

After have being beaten by Beth 11 times in a row, Jessica changed her black top, blue jeans and white Adidas, into a red dress and red high heels shoes, similar to what she had worn the other dancing lessons, all according to Klaus' orders. As she walked over to the ballroom, she was thinking about whom this instructor was and if he was human or not. She was tired of having to put up with supernatural beings and the way their energy signatures felt around her.

When she had entered the ballroom, she quickly noticed that it was _empty_! Jessica went totally nuts, screaming and cursing over Klaus, god, the entire planet…

"That is no way for a lady to behave." A voice from the shadows said. Jessica just stopped and looked around.

"Who's there? If you don't show yourself, you _will_ regret it." Jessica called out, and a tall man walked up to her. A tall, _handsome_, even _sexy_ man, now stood in front of her, taking her hand and kissed it, surprising Jessica and made her blush.

"I apologize if I frightened you, that was never my intention. I would guess that you are Jessica."

"Well, it seems like you know who I am, while I have no idea who you are."

"My apologies, "Mystery man said, with a warm, friendly smile, "My name is–"

"Elijah, how nice of you to join us, though you are quite late". Klaus said, walked up to them. Jessica tried to remember where she had heard the name Elijah before, when it hit her; He was the oldest of "the Originals", making Jessica worried.

"Jessica, this is my big brother, Elijah, who will be your new instructor. I will leave the two of you alone, but I be back in a few hours to check on you progress."

When Klaus had left the room, Elijah took a step toward Jessica, who took a step back.

"You do not have to fear me, Jessica; I give you my word that I will not hurt you. Why don't you go and put some music on, and try to relax."

_Relax_, Jessica thought,_ easy for him to say,_ he_ doesn't have to dance with his darkest nightmare. At least I don't have to feel that horrible feeling being around a vampire. Wonder how that works, mental note to ask him later_.

Jessica walked over to the stereo, and put on Bryan Adams _(Everything I Do) I Do It for You_.

"Bryan Adams, interesting choice. It's from that Kevin Costner movie, am I correct."

"Yes, 'Prince of Thieves' actually. It's one of my favorite songs, but the movie is not very good. I didn't know vampires liked romantic action movies."

"Well, I had to check if the movie had captured the medieval style, and if I say so, they did a terrible job." Elijah said with a smile.

Jessica chuckled, "Yes, I can agree to that, but at least something good came out of the movie."

Elijah gave a smirk, "Yes, it's a good song, but most people prefer to waltz to more _classic_ music."

"Yes I know, but I can't stand most of the Mozart, Bach and the others. I think that Klaus left a few CD of classic music over here, if you want me to change."

"No, this will be just fine, maybe later, if we need a change of sound. I do prefer the classic music; I am what you may call "old-school". Jessica started giggle a little when Elijah said Old-School.

Right from the start Jessica noticed that Elijah was much better at teaching how to dance than Klaus and Keith, mostly because, instead of insulting her all the time, he told her what she had done wrong and how to fix it. He was also more polite and patient, and Jessica couldn't help but feeling like she actually had a good time. After five whole hours, she almost had it, just a few more mistakes that needed fixing.

"You are doing very well, Jessica, I cannot understand why my brother was so frustrated over you."

"Believe me, I'm terrible, it's all you who's making me look good."

"Well thank you, and I hope that your date will do the same."

"Actually, I haven't got a date."

"Why is that, I thought that the neighborhood men would line up to have a chance to escort such a beautiful lady like yourself."

Jessica giggled a little, starting blushing. "You are a terrible liar, Elijah."

"I'm not lying and to prove it, I will escort you myself, if you don't mind."

"A-Ah, I– I can't let you do that, you should go with someone much more beautiful," Jessica stuttered.

"No, I don't think I could find anyone more suited to be my date even if I tried." Jessica couldn't help but smile over Elijah's words, trying to figure out why she felt so excited over going with a vampire. "It's settled then; I will meet you outside your room in time for the ball. Now, let's try this a few more tries before we stop for the night.

Jessica nodded, smiling bigger than she had ever done before. What was it with this man that made her feel this way?

* * *

Keith was overlooking them dancing, and when Jessica and Elijah stopped and went for bed, he met Klaus outside the house.

"How did it go, is she getting better?"

"Yes, Klaus, she shows a lot of improvement from dancing with your brother. I know I shouldn't ask, but why are you trying to get Elijah and Jessica together?"

"You don't think that they deserve someone to love and to be loved, and all of that? Neither do I, but if Jessica has more reasons than _just_ her sister to stay, the risk of them running away from here if I break that silly oath, will be a lot smaller." Klaus said with a wicked smile, and then looked into Keith's eyes, "You are not to mention any of what we just talked about to _anyone_." Klaus compelled Keith.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	9. Just For Now

**_A/N: So this chapter got a bit longer than the rest, but I hope you like it. _****_I also hope that you check out Celine Dion's _Immortalite _On Youtube (link on my profile)... That video reminds me of 2x09 "Katerina"._**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference: **_Imogen Heap - Just For Now

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Jessica, Beth, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Just For Now**

_29 Oct 2010_

For Jessica, Friday started unfortunately early, 7 AM, mostly because she was used to it, but she had planned to sleep in. Unfortunately, she had problems sleeping, so she got up anyway. She was still wearing her black "hot pants/tank top" pajamas and her (new) favorite black silk-robe, when she was heading for the kitchen for something to eat.

The house was scary quiet, probably because the rest of them wouldn't get out of bed for at least two hours. She found some old pepperoni Pizza from yesterday and a couple of Sprite Cans, and got comfortably on the couch in the Family Room and turned on the TV, and an old episode of _Let's Dance_ came on, reminding her of the dance later that night, and she started to freak out a little. But she tried to remind herself of all the praising Elijah had given her yesterday. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about how charming and such a gentleman he had been... a refreshing change from most of the men she'd met. But she didn't want to think about a guy who, with her (un)luck, would probably end up leaving in a few days. Right now, she just wanted to focus on getting through tonight without and mayor screw ups that would make Klaus angry, especially since he had started to warm up toward herself, but mostly Beth.

She opened one of the soda cans and switch channels to a cartoon, and started to remember when she, Grant, and Beth were kids and would sneak downstairs to the Living Room in the middle of the night, eating leftovers and watching TV.

Lost in her memories, she didn't notice that someone had got into the room.

"Well hello, if it isn't 'firecracker', sitting here all by herself. Isn't that just _sad_?"

"Hey to you too, Kol, have you figured out who Tom Jones is yet or have you gotten as far as 'the Spice Girls'? Are you _really_ sure you are British, since you have no clue who some of the most famous British people of our, or should I say _my_ time."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you are _so_ hilarious. Maybe I should let your precious sister teach me, or maybe I should teach her a thing or two, from what I have been told, she is much more into hunting men then hunting vampires."

"Keep your mouth shut about my sister, or I will do something I'll regret." Kol was starting to piss Jessica off, and she could feel all the anger and frustration building up inside her.

"Ah, who do you think you are fooling? There is not a thing you can do to me right now without breaking the oath-thing between you and my brother, and I know that you don't want that.

"You're right, I can't do anything that _threatens_ you, but that doesn't mean that I can't make your life a living hell."

Kol growled and sped over to Jessica, grabbed her by the neck, and pushed her against the wall. Jessica struggled to get free, but Kol's grip was too tight, and she started to have problems breathing. Suddenly Kol dropped Jessica, and he was the one that was pressed up the wall by Elijah.

"That is not the way to treat a lady, brother," Elijah slowly puts Kol down, "Now, apologize or you _will_ answer to me."

"Elijah, you are such a drag," Kol smirked toward his brothers stone-face, "but fine, I'm sorry, Jessica that I insulted your sister."

"Not that I believe you, but fine, I forgive you, and now, _leave_!" Jessica's throat was still a little sore, but she still yelled at Kol, who answered with an angry growl and then speeded out of the room. Jessica then turned, with a fake angry smile, toward Elijah, "I could have handled that myself," and then she changed to a warm smile, "but thank you."

Elijah gave Jessica a smile, and was about to say something, when a series of cracks came from the Ballroom, and both Jessica and Elijah want to check what it was, and got there just in time to see Kol smash the last CD and to stop him from destroying the stereo.

"Are you crazy, Kol? We're going to need this tonight." Kol answered Jessica's yelling with his standard evil smirk and speeded out. Jessica went through the destroyed CD's and found her Bryan Adam's CD, in pieces. "Awesome, now what are we going to do that 'stupid' waltz to? You have any idea how hard it was to find this CD?" Jessica sighed and dropped to the floor, and Elijah joined her. "Just my luck, when things starting going somewhat well, it falls apart. My life story, everything always ends badly." Jessica started sobbing and leaned against Elijah, knowing deep down that her tears had _nothing_ to do with the dance.

"Do not worry; there must be another song that we can do the waltz to." Elijah offered Jessica a napkin, guessing that she didn't want to talk about the real reason for those tears.

"I think I've got one, but it's a bit faster than Bryan Adams, and I don't know if I can waltz to that tempo." Jessica dried her tears, and it felt a bit better.

"We are in luck, because we have 11 hours till the ball start for you to learn the waltz to whatever song of your choosing. But, you can not dance dressed like that. Not that I don't approve of it, but it would be more appropriate for you to wear something like you wore yesterday."

"You sure look ready for any kind of event. Do you own anything other than classy suits? Not that I'm complaining, just being curious."

"I do own a few pair of jeans, but I don't like wearing them. But I need to know the colour of your dress tonight, so I can match it."

"I have narrowed it down to three dresses, but then is the process of picking out accessories, and I'm not good at that. Is there any chance that you can help me?"

"I would be honored to help you in any way I can." Elijah offered Jessica his arm and they walked toward her room.

* * *

During the whole walk there was one thought in Jessica's head: _Have I picked up my laundry?_ She didn't want Elijah think that she was a _total_ slob. Elijah, gentleman as he was, opened the door for her, but when he were about to step through, he couldn't, it was as if he wasn't invited.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." Jessica erased part of a symbol on the door, and Elijah could enter. "We always do this spell to keep supernatural beings out. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, and I will go get the dresses."

Elijah looked around the room, impressed of the way she had decorated it. She had a _big_ flat screen TV and Blu-ray player, many dvd's, a cream-colored leather couch, a dark red bookcase full of book, a black desk with a stereo and a computer, a full-body mirror and a (surprisingly) big king-sized bed.

Jessica laid three ball-gowns on the bed: one black, one blue/silver and one white. Elijah inspected the dresses, ruling out white one, it would not work with Jessica's pale skin. Not the black one either, because she needed to stand out more, and with the right accessories, the blue/silver one would do just that. Elijah looked in her walk-in-closet, and found a pair of silver opera-gloves, pair of silver high-heels shoes, a pair of sapphire/diamond hoops earrings and a silver necklace, and put all things on the bed next to the blue/silver dress, and put back the other two back in the closet.

"Wow, nice work, Elijah, I like it. I would never have succeeded all that on my own, so thank you. But I'm not going to wear that necklace, because I'm going to wear this", showing the necklace around her neck, "my mother gave me and I never take it off, and same goes for my bracelet."

"They are beautiful, but you should try everything on so we can see how it looks."

Jessica started giggle a little and pointed for Elijah to sit down on the cough that was pointed opposite the mirror, and it only took her a few minutes to get the outfit on.

"How do I look?" Jessica asked as she walked up in front of him, twirled a few times.

Elijah was speechless, she looked very beautiful, but her hair made him a bit worried, it was too… red for a ball and that needed fixing.

"Can you say something, because you make me nervous right now when you don't say anything."

"I apologize, you look very beautiful, except your hair, it needs changing. What is your natural hair color? Is it blond, like your sister?"

"No, only dad, Beth and Grant was born blond while mom and I were all born with brown hair. But don't worry; Beth and I have a hair appointment later today. Here," Jessica gave Elijah a CD with the group _The Corrs_, "the song, _Runaway_, is the one I mentioned before, so why don't you listen to that while I go change."

Elijah easily found the song, track 3. It was a pop ballad, and he liked it, and he had to admit that Jessica was right.

"All done," Jessica had changed into a dark blue cocktail dress and matching high-heel shoes and earrings. "What did you think about the song, 'cause if you don't I could probably find something else."

"It will work just fine. Shall we?" Elijah asked and once again offered his arm.

* * *

This time it only took Jessica a few hours to perfect the waltz, and when they stopped at 10:30 AM, Jessica was hungry and a bit tired, so they joined Klaus, Kol, and Beth, who were having brunch in the Dining Room. Klaus were sitting next to Beth, and Jessica was surprised how openly he flirted with her sister. All of them stared at Elijah and Jessica when they entered the room.

"I am impressed, 'firecracker', you look ravishing in that dress. If you look this good tonight I might even dance with you."

"Kol, if that is your way of asking me for a dance, I can right now say _No_, you want to give it another shot?"

Kol gave Jessica a wicked smile and walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it. "Miss Jessica, I would be honored if you would save a dance for me this evening."

Jessica was surprised over Kol's little performance, actually impressed. "Of course, sir, I love to dance with you. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

After brunch, Jessica tried to get some rest, and at 2:20 PM, Kendra woke her up so she had time to get a shower before they had to leave in order to get to Donna in time. Jessica decided to go back to her original hair color, shorted her hair a little and put it up with a clip. Beth kept her hair down, but put in highlights, making her hair more golden. Afterwards they meet up with Kendra and Sandra in the Family Room for their "Beauty Party", Kendra worked on Jessica and Sandra on Beth, doing some skincare and put on the make-up. In the end, they were both happy about their face and hair.

At 6 PM, with only an hour before the ball started, Jessica made sure that the sound system worked and that Jake, the "hybrid-DJ", knew the playlist.

When all that was gone, she got up to her room and put on her Ball outfit, and when she was done, she was amazed how beautiful she looked, almost as if it wasn't her. Jessica kept thinking about how much she wished that her parents and brother could see her. On the other hand, they would be _furious_ about her deal with Klaus.

"Jessica, are you ready yet?" Beth's yelling voice from outside the door woke Jessica up from her daydreaming. When she opened the door, both Beth and Elijah walked in the room. "Wow, sis, you look…" Jessica chuckled at her sister's lack of words. Beth was wearing a red and black gown with ruby and diamonds earrings and matching bracelet.

"You look very beautiful, Beth, Matt is lucky who will go with you."

"Both of you look beautiful." Elijah said, and got both sisters attention, looking handsome in his midnight blue tuxedo.

"Jessica, have you noticed that Elijah here looks very much like your _favorite_ spy, James Bond?" Beth said, and then whispered, even though Elijah would hear them anyway, "He looks just like Daniel Craig, doesn't he, _so_ sexy."

Jessica stared wide-eyed at Beth, probably red as a tomato, started laughing nervously, avoiding to look at Elijah.

"Beth," clearing her throat, "just so you know, I'm going to kill you for that, and I don't need a license to kill." Jessica growled low to Beth, making Beth smile a little bit. "Beth, you should hurry down so you don't keep Matt waiting." Jessica walked, no more like shoved her sister out the door. "I'm sorry for my sister, she really doesn't know when to stop talking. But she had a point, there is something 'double-o-seven' about you in that tuxedo, and I would know because I'm a _big_ Bond fan." Jessica said, pointing at her DVD collection with all the Bond-movies.

Elijah smiled, taking Jessica by the arm. "And you, Jessica, look like a Bond-girl," Elijah said, and they walked toward the Entrance Hall to join the rest of the Mikaelson family.

* * *

As people started to arrive, Jessica got more and more nervous, and Elijah could hear her heartbeat faster and faster. It got so far that Elijah's vampire face started showing. Elijah grabbed Jessica's arm and dragged her into a corner.

"Jessica you need to calm down or every vampire in this room will drain you. Everything will be okay, but you need to _calm down_."

Jessica nodded and took a few deep breaths and started to get a bit calmer.

At 7 PM, the official start of the ball, Klaus and Kol got up the stairs so everyone in the room could see them, and Klaus signaled to Beth, Jessica and Elijah to join them.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us this evening, which we have dedicated to our new friends and housemates, Jessica and Bethany Evans, so if everyone could get a glass of champagne and join us in a toast of friendship. Cheers."

As everyone was toasting, Jessica gave Jake a small nod, and he put on Celine Dion's _Immortality_, and everyone started socializing. Jessica was glad that the first part of the evening went well, and walked down the stairs together with Elijah.

"That went well, don't you think," Jessica asked Elijah, "next, the waltz. Maybe I should check with Jake that–"

"Do not worry, everything will be fine." Elijah stopped one of the waiters, took one glass of champagne and gave it Jessica. "I noticed that you only sipped on you glass at the toast. You should try to drink some more, it will calm your nerves."

"Thank you, Elijah, I usually don't drink alcohol, but I guess this will be an exception." Jessica said as she started to, slowly, drink the liquids and she could immediate could feel the tingling in her body.

"Now," Elijah led Jessica to Beth and Matt, "I like to introduce you to all the founding families."

Everything went smoothly until they saw Elena, accompanied by Damon, but as long as Jessica kept reminding Beth that it wasn't Katherine, it went somewhat okay.

At 8 AM, Beth and Matt went up the stairs, followed by Jessica and Elijah, standing at the same spot as Klaus had before.

"If everyone could gather, I like to thank all of you for being here this evening, and on the behalf on my sister and I, we want to say thank you to the Mikaelson family for opening their home to us, and now if all of you find yourself a partner and join us in the Ballroom for a waltz."

* * *

The waltz went well, Jessica only made a few minor mistakes, but Elijah managed to cover them. Jessica could sense someone or something familiar in the room, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But as the waltz ended Beth noticed something wrong in the room; there were _two_ Elena's, making one of them Katherine. Jessica noticed it too, and managed to stop her sister in time.

"What are you doing? Have you forgotten that we're supposed to stay away from Katherine? I know that you're angry, I am too, but it's for the best to wait until Klaus allows us to. What we need is to focus on keeping the peace with Klaus. Come on, they are about to start serving your favorite champagne." Jessica gave Beth a teasing smile, and they both joined their dates and toasted to Elton John's _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_, the only song that the sisters both liked.

No one noticed the woman hiding in the back, keeping her eyes focused on the two witches. She snuck out with the rest of them as the ball ended and made a phone call as she walked into the woods.

"Hey, it's me. You were right, the Evans have betrayed us and they're working together with Klaus. Yes I understand, anything allowed to stop them. I call back later when I have more information." The mystery woman terminated the call and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**You can find A link to a picture of Elijah's Tuxedo on my profile.**_

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	10. You Found Me

**_A/N: Happy New Year Everyone... Hope it will be as good/better as the one before... _****_This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, parts of it is a bit sad... Hope you like it anyway._**

**_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans  
**__**Taylor Kitsch** as _**_Grant Evans  
_**_**Mary-Margaret Humes** as **Sarah Evans  
**__**Anthony Head** as **Joshua Evans  
Judi Dench **as** Alexandria Keller**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song**** reference:**_ The Fray - You Found Me

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Jessica, Beth, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – You Found Me**

After they said goodnight to Beth, Elijah walked Jessica back to her room.

"Thank you, Elijah, for being so kind and accompany me tonight, I had an amazing time, and I believe it's all thanks to you."

"No, Jessica, I am the one that should say thank you," Elijah smiled, and kissed her hand, making her face to turn _very_ red, "for making this evening so… interesting."

Jessica started to get goose bumps, and without thinking, she gave Elijah a kiss on the cheek.

"I– I–" Jessica stuttered, making Elijah to smile. Jessica made a nervous laughter. "I'm sorry… I should probably go before I do something _really_ embarrassing, and I see you tomorrow. Good night." Jessica said as she almost ran through her door, cursing in her mind over what she had just done.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch, turning on the TV but didn't really pay attention to what was on the screen. Her mind was a bit _too_ cloudy with Elijah, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus… more Elijah… No, no, no more thinking about Elijah, or any vampire in fact…at least for tonight.

When she was getting out of her dress, she, without noticing, knocked over a wooden frame, and as she was about to get into bed, she saw it and picked it up. It was an old photo from when she was about seven, showing herself, Beth, Grant, mum (_Sarah_), dad (_Joshua_) and grandma (_Alexandria_) when they had all been in New York. She really wished that her dad was there, because he always knew what to do, and that is something she needed right now.

She tried to push that thought away but it only made it come back again and again, followed by others like it, making her miss her family so much. She was too tired to deal with this, so she went to bed instead.

* * *

_Where was she? The room seamed _so_ familiar, like she had been there before__… S__he walked over to the next room, a kitchen, and an older woman sat at the table. Jessica knew she had seen her before, but she couldn't place her._

"_Hello, Jessica, it's good to see you, it been too long. What's the matter, you seem like you don't recognize me…" The woman gave Jessica a channelizing smile, and that's when Jessica recognized the necklace she was wearing. It was the same that mum used to wear, that she had inhered from her moth-_

"_Alexandria?"_

"_Jessica, is that the way to greet your grandmother? Please call me __G__randma, like you used to do when you were little. How have you been? Not that I don't know, I just find it more polite to ask first."_

"_I'm dreaming, right? So, how can you be here, no spirits can come near me, I've been using Wintergreen all over the house, which you should know since you where the one that taught me that spell."_

"_You know us 'old folks'__–__ we always find a way back to the ones we care about."_

"_But I don't understand… mum said you weren't on the other side and that you moved on."_

"_Well, you messed up real big this time that I felt that you needed all the help you could get, to find your way back. We're going to take a look at all the reasons for you _not_ to trust vampires. Let's start with number one." _

_Alexandra put her hand on Jessica's shoulder and the scenery changed into a small field right outside a small town, in the middle of the night.__  
_

"_Where are we?"_

"_Don't you recognize it?" Jessica shocks her head. "It doesn't matter, what you should focus on is that." Alexandria points toward a child that was spying on a group of people, hiding in the bushes._

"_Who is that?"_

"_That, Jessica, is you."_

"_Me? I can't be more than-"_

"_Eight years old and those 'people' are__–_"

"_Vampires. I remember, they had been lurking around the school and I sensed them__–__ and decided to take them down all by myself."_

"_Yes, but you didn't know that your father had followed you."_

_One of the vampires smelled "little Jessica" and attacked her, but as he was about to feed on her, Joshua pushed him away, screaming __for__ Jessica to hide. Then the vampire __bit__ Joshua in the neck, just __as__ Joshua stake__d__ the vampire. Her dad was bleeding heavil__y b__ut covered it for her, and told her to get her mum. Seconds after she left Joshua f__ell__ to the ground, dead, and Jessica and Alexandria w__ere__ back in Alexandria's kitchen._

* * *

"_Why did you feel like you had to show me that? Don't you think that I already blame myself for my dad's death?"_

"_I do, but you need to be reminded why vampires are not to be trusted. But let's move on."_

"_Wait, there is more you want to force me to watch?"_

"_Of c__ourse__, I told you I would show you every reason why you shouldn't trust vampires. Now it's time for number two."_

_This time the scenery changed to a forest clearing in the middle of a battle. There were four vampires, fighting __a__ witch… It was Jessica, this time fifteen years old. She managed to kill two of them, but then she fell to the ground, bleeding from several parts of her body. __Her mum came __sprinting_ and sen_t__ the vampires __running__; __then she knelt__ down __next__ to Jessica._

"_Hey mum," Jessica sa__id__ weakly, "here to say your goodbyes?"_

"_You're not going to die, I wouldn't allow it." Jessica gave her crying mum a weak smile, before she passe__d__ out._

_Sarah ran to her bag, took her __grimoire,__ and browsed rapidly through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She took some herbs, mashed them in her hands, grabbed Jessica's hands__,__ and __began__ chanting a healing spell. Immediately several people appear__ed__ around her__,__ and Emily stood before Sarah._

"_Sarah, you have to stop, you don't want to do this. If you do, there will be __severe__ consequences."_

"_I have to go _something_; I can't just watch my daughter die without doing something about it. Please, Emily, I beg you to help me."_

"_Sarah, you have always a good mother and a good servant of nature, and I wish I could help you without consequences, but what you're asking of will take all of your life-force, as well as your magic, and transferred into Jessica, leaving you dead and your daughter dangerously powerful. Are you willing to do this?"_

"_Yes I am. Now, please, help me save my daughter." Emily __nodded__, and all the spirits forms a circle around Sarah and Jessica, __starting__ to chant. A bright silvery light came from their hands, and Sarah __began__ to choke__, collapsing__ on the ground. Moments later Jessica w__oke__ up, looking really confused at all the spirits around her, and then at her mum._

"_Emily, what's going on? Mum, why are you lying on the ground? Mum?" Jessica's confused mind cleared up __quickly__ as she tried to wake her mother up. When she noticed Sarah wasn't breathing she was about to __perform CPR__, when Emily stop__ped__ her._

"_Jessica, you need to listen to me. No matter what __you__ do, your mother won't wake up."_

"_Why?" Jessica said while sobbing._

"_Because she sacrificed her life to save yours, so you better live your life in a way that would make her proud." Emily sa__id__ as all the spirits and the forest disappeared._

* * *

_They were back at Alexandria's house, and Jessica felt __nauseous__ and just wanted to wake up._

"_I guess that you want me to admit I'm responsible for the death of _both_ my parents."_

"_Yes I __do__. If you hadn't been so obsessed with killing vampires after your father's death, your mother would be alive. If it had been up to me, Sarah would never __have __been allowed to finished that spell. Now we have one more stop before we're done. Shall we?" Jessica wanted to object, but not a sound came out of her mouth. _

_The __scenery__ changed for the last time into the front of an abandoned building. Jessica remember__ed__ it _very_ well, since it only had been a few years since she'd been there._

"_Please__, G__randma, hasn't __this__ been enough?" Alexandria didn't respond and her face was emotionless._

_Time s__ped __up__,__ and it was twilight__; A__nother battle, much bigger this time, was in process. At least fifteen witches and warlocks were fighting __around __twenty-five vampires, one of them being Katherine. __Time shifted once again,__ and the battle had almost ended__.__J__essica, Beth and Grant had __cornered__ Katherine, but before they had a chance to kill her, Katherine grabbed Grant, forced him to drink her blood and snapped his neck__. B__efore __his__ bod__y h__it the ground, Katherine was gone. Time changed__,__ and Grant had just woken up, __Jessica being__ the only one there with him._

"_Jessica, what happened__… w__ait, Katherine forced me to drink… and then she… Oh my god, am I dead? I'm a vampire, aren't I?" Jessica nodded as she started sobbing._

"_You're in transition." Jessica said as she took a knife and cut her wrist so it started bleeding. "Here, drink it." Grant turned away from her, fighting the __blood-lust__._

"_I can't do that__. T__he last thing I want is to turn into a vampire."_

"_But then you will be dead… Please, Grant, being a vampire isn't the end of the world. You have so much to live for: Stephanie, Jill, Aaron, Beth and I."_

"_I can't be a good husband, father or brother as a _vampire_. I need to do this, for everyone's sake." _

"_You can't just leave us, we need you… I need my big brother." Jessica started to cry, and Grant dried them with his sleeve._

"_You're one of the strongest people I know, not just as a witch but as a human being. I need you to take care of our family, to keep them all alive and safe. Can you promise me that?"_

"_Of c__ourse. __I wish you would reconsider, but you're just as stubborn as me. I just can't get over the fact that you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't asked you."_

"_I came here because I wanted to." Grant s__ighed and__ sat down on the ground. "There are so many things I want to tell you. I'm sorry for leaving you and Beth for Los Angeles and coll__e__ge when __I__ turned 18."_

"_You don't have to apologize for wanting your own life__,__ and I shouldn't have said the things I did." Grant smile__d__, and __gave__ Jessica a hug._

* * *

"_Now that you have seen all the things you were supposed to see, my work here is almost done. Before I leave, a reminder: If you don't stop your deal with Klaus, we will stop it for you, and we won't stop until it's broken, no matter what."_

"_Not even if Beth and __I__ are dead?" _

_Alexandria was stone-faced, confirming what Jessica just said. _

"_My own grandmother, who should love and support me, wants me dead, and I guess that goes for _all_ my ancestors."_

"_Yes, and if we need to, we will make the order to kill you." Alexandria says as everything turns black._

* * *

Jessica woke up feeling extremely confused, out of breath, and with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know what to do, but right now she didn't want to be in her room. She stumbled out of the room but when she was outside the bathroom, her legs didn't support her and she fell to the floor, crying hysterically.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Someone said in a gentle tone, but Jessica's head felt so heavy, she didn't look who it was, and her mind was too clouded to even try to recognize the voice.

Next thing she knew, she was carried back into her room and back into her bed. What felt like seconds later, that someone returned, and practically forced down water down her throat. This made Jessica snap out of her crying, and she looked up into Elijah's concerned eyes.

"Jessica, why are you crying?" But Jessica couldn't answer his question. Elijah sighed and was about to leave when Jessica took his hand.

"Please, can you… just, please stay. At least until I fall asleep." Elijah nodded, laid down next to her, and she crawled closer to him, the tears flowing freely again.

Elijah put his arms around her, rocking her gently until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

Elijah was reading Stephen King's_ "Full Dark, No Stars"_, trying not to think about the woman in the room next door. His mind kept drifting to images of them practicing dancing, the way Jessica looked at the ball… Elijah sighed and got back to his book, only to throw it away moments later, deciding to get some rest.

He woke up a couple of hour later to the sound of crying, and since it kept him from going back to sleep, he elected to check it out.

When he opened his door, he saw Jessica sitting on the floor, crying.

"Jessica, are you okay?" He asked, but she didn't answer or stop crying, seeming too confused. So he did the only thing he could come up with: he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to her room, hoping she hadn't put that spell back on her door. Thankfully she hadn't, so he had no problem carrying her through the door. He put her back in her bed, and then got her some water. For a second he considered to throw it in her face, but instead he forced her to drink it, finally getting her back from her craziness.

"Jessica, why are you crying?" He wanted so badly to make her feel better. He would have done almost anything for her.

She didn't answer, and he didn't want to push the matter further, thus upsetting her more. He decided to go back to his bed, and try to talk to Jessica tomorrow, but when he turned to leave Jessica surprisingly asked him to stay. He made a silent chuckle, and laid down next to her. She looked so sad that, if his heart had been beating, it would not quite have broken, but at least cracked a little. He got a bit surprised when Jessica scooted closer to him, but before he could say anything she started crying again, making him do the same thing he used to do to Rebekah when she was a child and would crying_–_ hold her tight and rock her gently. Soon, Jessica had stopped crying and was asleep.

He was about to leave for his own bed, but then decided to stay. He rationalized that her bed was more comfortable, but deep down he knew that wasn't the entire truth. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Jessica looking almost peaceful as she was laying in his arms, and he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be for the last time.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	11. Danger Zone

**_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update... My muse took a month's vacation... lol._**

**__****_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**__****_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's ... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference: **_Kenny Loggins – Danger Zone (from "Top Gun")_  
_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Jessica, Beth, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Danger Zone**

**Beth's POV**

_It was springtime and Beth was sitting by the lake, dressed in a white long nightgown, looking over the water._

"_Bethany, there you are, I've been looking for you," Klaus said in a soft voice as he came up behind her and kissed her neck._

"_Sorry, but I just couldn't resist that sunrise, it's _so_ beautiful," she said as she turned around, ran her fingers throw his hair, and kissed him passionately._

"_Mmm, I agree, it is beautiful, but I know something even more beautiful __–__ you," Klaus said and started placing soft kisses on her neck, making her moan and whisper his name._

_But suddenly Klaus was gone and the sky was dark. The wind was stronger, almost like a storm. Jessica was lying at Beth's feet, the blood slowly streaming from her neck, and her eyes open, staring at the sky from her neck twisted._

"_Bethany Hera Evans," said a thundering voice, "You need to stop your sister and her working with vampires or she's going to end up dead!"_

With a gasp, Beth woke up and sat up in her bed, the dream playing in her head, again and again. She tried to focus on the later part – Jessica and the warning, but the images of her and Klaus kept popping up.

Klaus was the kind of man that she usually fell for – the "Bad-Boy" kind of guy… but he was a _vampire_, the thing she had spent most of her life hunting, killing... _hating_. Why couldn't she feel that with him – that hate. It wasn't like he was innocent; he'd killed hundreds, _thousands_ of people, but still… She admitted that she had flirted with him every now and then, but that was innocent, wasn't it? It's not like she would end up _together_ with him.

Beth grunted and tried to get herself together. All this had to wait, there were more important things she had to deal with first. Beth grabbed her purple robe, and ran up to Jessica's room.

When she softly knocked on her sister's room, Beth noticed that the door wasn't locked, and Jessica _always_ locked the door, so something must be wrong. Beth ran back to her room and took out one of her hidden knives and a stake, and ran back to Jessica's room. She took a few seconds summoning strength, then kicked in the door and stormed into the room, ready to kill _anything_ (except Jessica, of cause).

The room was dark, but Beth didn't have a chance to turn on the light before _something_ attacked her and with inhuman strength pinned her against the floor.

"Where is my sister and what have you done to her?" Beth screamed as she fought to get free her assailant.

"Beth, is that you?" A familiar voice said, and finally the lights were turned on. Finally Beth could see it was Elijah who had attacked her.

"You mind helping me up?" Beth said in an irritated voice and Elijah released her and helped her to her feet. "What's going on, sis? What is _he_ doing in _your_ bedroom in the middle of the ni– Holy… please don't tell me you two are sleeping together?!"

"Beth! No, no…No!" Jessica said, but Beth thought she saw _something_ in the way Jessica and Elijah tried _not_ to look at each other.

"Then, why don't you tell me what's going on here." Beth said, as Jessica sighed.

"I was having a bad dream, and I was upset and Elijah was kind enough to stay with me, that's all."

Not until now Beth noticed Jessica's red, swollen eyes, like she had been crying. Beth could count on one hand all the times she had seen Jessica _really_ cry. Beth immediately calmed down and gave her big sister a hug.

"But, Beth, What are _you_ doing here? Is something wrong?" Jessica said as she let go of the hug.

"Nothing special. I just wanted to talk to you, but it can wait till later." There was _no_ way Beth would talk about her dream with Klaus, when his brother was standing in the room.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

After Beth's… "intrusion", both Beth and Elijah went back to their separate bedrooms, and Jessica was left alone with her troubled mind. She was feeling tired, but she couldn't even look at the bed without being reminded about her and Elijah laying there and how she had felt _safe_ with his arms around her, which was ironic since he was one of the most dangerous beings on earth.

In the past, if anyone would have told her that she would get all tingly when thinking about a vampire, she would have kicked him or her in the face… but now? No, enough thinking about feelings, she was going to avoid Elijah and hopefully this "feelings" would eventually go away… hopefully.

Jessica stifled a yawn and went back to her bed, but when she laid down on the bed, all the memories kept rolling in the mind, giving her no peace, so she decided to sleep on the couch instead.

The next morning, at breakfast, things were _awkward_ between Jessica, Beth and Elijah, though neither Klaus nor Kol seemed to notice.

"Jessica," Klaus started, "it's time to take the next step in our little "deal", don't you think? I want to start making hybrids, and I have already tracked sown several werewolves, so all I need now is your blood."

Jessica stared at Klaus in confusion… had he lost what little common sense he had left? Any witch or warlock knew that no spell was _that_ easy, and wasn't Klaus technically a warlock, since his mother was a witch?

"Klaus, for someone who comes from a powerful and knowledgeable line of witches and warlocks, you sure are _totally_ clueless when it comes to magic. To change someone's blood to match another takes some serious magic, and the magic in my blood is not enough to do that, we'll need herbs and goodness knows what else. And remember, we don't know if this will work. All we _do_ know is that a couple of witches a long time ago somehow figured out that, if you ever lifted the curse, you could use the blood from a powerful witch, like, say _me_, and use it to replicate the doppelgangers." Jessica said as she tried to ignore Klaus's irritated face. "I've got _way_ too little experience with this things, because this is considered dark magic, and that's not my thing, and any witch or warlock I know thinks the same, and adding that they would be working with you isn't helping."

"Well, Jessica dear, luckily _I_ know several witches that would die to help us, and by that I mean me. I'm going to make phone calls right after breakfast. Oh, and thank you, Jessica, for pointing out all the things I missed," Klaus said with a calm but slight angry voice, "and for giving me another reason for wanting to rip the head of the next person that enters this house," Klaus finished with his typical smirk.

Jessica got a bit concerned about Klaus's last comment, but what worried her the most, was the thought of working with witches she didn't know or trust, especially after her grandma's warning.

"Fine, but we could use Bonnie's help. She's pretty powerful and has lots of grimoirs, and most importantly, she has herbs, which could be useful since our stack is running low."

"No, Beth, that is not a good idea, since rumor has it that Bonnie has been running with "the wrong crowd", but I'll take care of the 'book and weed' problem." Klaus said while sipping on a thick, dark wine that looked suspiciously like blood.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

After the whole "blood-issue", Beth and Jessica decided to give it a try to _bond_ with the brothers, but Klaus and Elijah were too busy, with Klaus rounding up his witches and Elijah out herb-hunting. This left them with Kol, and since he'd started to be more nice toward her and Jessica, they decided to have a movie marathon, especially since Kol missed most of every movie ever made, being daggered and all. So, the three of them went shopping for snacks, Coca-Cola, _loads_ of alcohol, pizza and rented several movie, and then occupied the Family Room.

"So, girls, what are we watching?" Kol asked as he started to pour up some scotch for him and Beth, throwing a Coca-Cola can to Jessica.

"Well, we thought that we should show you some of the vampire-movies that been made, most of them _very_ wrong. First," Jessica held up two DVD-cases, "'Underworld' and 'Underworld 2', which are the ones that I think that gets it the most right."

"Yeah, but they are _boring_! The story sucks and the only 'eye-candy' is a _woman_. Not one guy to rest my eyes on. Thank goodness for alcohol," Beth said, downing her glass of scotch.

Kol looked at Beth in surprise, then chuckled and gave her a refill. Then picking up the DVD-cases, he proceeded to take a _long_ look at the covers.

"Well, this Kate Beckinsale looks very delicious. I think I'll enjoy this movie." Kol said, looking more wicked than ever.

* * *

It took Kol about ten minutes before he started yawning, and pointing out all the things the movie got wrong. Beth and Kol even started a drinking game, one shot for every time there was a "fact-mistake". But at the end of the first movie, they had taken 8 shuts, so they changed the scotch to Coca-Cola, or they would pass out very soon, at least Beth.

After "Underworld 2", they continued with "Blade 1-3", "Lost Boys" and "Interview with a Vampire". All the Coca-Cola was gone in the middle of "Lost Boys", but then Klaus and Elijah came and brought out the Tequila, Beth's favorite. When the last movie was over, both Beth and Jessica were asleep.

Beth woke up to the sound of Jessica's voice, and with Elijah carrying Jessica out of the room. Beth tried to stand, only to trip two steps later, but thankfully Klaus caught her.

"I think I'm going to follow my brother's example and help you to your room."

"No, I'm a big girl and I can handle myself, thank you very much." Beth said, half slurring, and managed to take three wiggly steps before she almost fell over, again, but Klaus caught her, again.

"What kind of man would I be if I let you walk in your condition? Your sister would probably poison my morning coffee for a week." Klaus chuckled, as he carried her in a slow pace.

Next morning at 9 AM, Beth woke up with a terrible hangover, but she found a glass of water and a couple of Aspirins by her bed and a note, _"Thank you for a lovely evening. I would be honored of you would spend the day with me. Love Klaus._

Now, that was something Beth didn't expect, but what the heck, why not? It wasn't like it was some sort of date, right?

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

"Jessica, I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Elijah said with a soft, low voice as he woke her up.

Jessica opened her eyes, so sleepy, and she saw the ending scene to "Interview with a Vampire", and noticed it was 11 PM…something.

"Are you seriously waking me up just to tell me to go to sleep? It doesn't matter; I'm too tired to go all the _long_ way to my room anyway." Jessica said, with a very sleepy voice.

"You will regret it tomorrow when you wake up with a stiff neck from sleeping on this uncomfortable couch, so I'm going to be nice, and carry you upstairs." Elijah says as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her upstairs.

Jessica tried to object, but the only thing that came out was mumbling, as she drifted back to sleep.

Next day Jessica had planned to continue the movie marathon, except with Action-movies this time. But Elijah went out for unknown reasons, and Klaus when out meeting some of his witches, and for some reason Beth accompanied him, so in the end there was only Kol and Jessica left.

"So, which movie do you want to start with? 'Top Gun', with Tom Cruise as a navy pilot?"

"Sounds boring, and there are only guys!"

"Come on, Kol, most action movies these days have mostly male leads. I like it, but several others I know doesn't. My brother used to say: 'There were three disasters in 1986: Chernobyl, 'Top Gun', and Jessica." Jessica said and both she and Kol started laughing.

"Well, what about 'The Fast and the Furious'? It has great actors and cool cars." Jessica said, hoping that Kol would like this one, as she loved to watch Vin Diesel and Paul Walker, they were _so _hot, and the cool cars chore didn't hurt. But Kol just shook his head, making her sigh.

"My last offer is 'The Rock' with Sean Connery and Nicolas Cage, breaking into a closed prison to save the world?" Jessica tried, but Kol just looked irritated. "Well, if it's sexy women you want, I can only come up with one movie, 'Tomb Raider' with Angelina Jolie, considered the world's sexiest woman…Sound good?" Jessica asked, and giggled a little at Kol's enormous smile. "Okay, 'Tomb Raider' it is, but we need to get into town to rent it, since because I lent mine to a friend."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kol said with an enthusiastic voice, and they walked out to the garage.

Since neither Kol nor Jessica had a working car, they decided to borrow Klaus's black Lamborghini Murciélago. As they were about to start the car, Kol got a massive head-ache, and when Jessica got out of the car to help him, she suddenly got dizzy. Several people suddenly emerged from hiding, chanting, and that's when she noticed someone familiar. A girl Beth's age whom they'd met a long time ago, Monique Knight, who came from a family of–

"Witch hunters." Jessica said as she fell to the ground, and then one them made her inhale something and everything just went dark.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


	12. Monster

**_A/N: OMG! I still haven't recovered for that kiss between Elijah and Elena... _****_I'm not a big Elena fan, at least the "old" Elena, the new one is much better._**

**_Anyway, Sorry for taking so long time between updates... Lot of other things going on, You got to have a life, ya know *lol*. Next chapter is in the making, but I'm a bit uninspired... If you have any ideas, you are welcome to PM me._**

**__****_Eliza Dushku_**_ as **Jessica Evans  
**__**Maggie Grace**__ as **Bethany "Beth" Evans**_

**_Links to pictures of Jessica and Beth outfits can be found on my profile._**

_**Loves to get Review's... so please write one, after you have finished reading!**_

_**Chapter title's song reference: **_Lady Gaga – Monster (BTW one of my favorite artists and songs...)_  
_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Jessica, Beth, other OC in further chapters, and the plot._**

* * *

******Chapter Twelve – **Monster

**Jessica's POV**

_Splash!_

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" Someone said after throwing water in Jessica's face, waking her up.

Jessica snorted and tried to focus her eyes, but the water kept streaming and dripping into her eyes, so it was not easy. All she could see was that the room she was in was pitch black. She was sitting on something that felt like an armchair, and both of her hands and feet were tied to it, but it didn't move an inch when Jessica tried to make it tip over, meaning the chair was probably somehow bolted to the floor. Jessica's head was continuously pounding, and that sickening smell of Vanilla and Cherry wasn't helping. Wait… Vanilla and Cherry… what was special with mixed Vanilla and Cherry? It had to do something with the ropes, since they reeked of it. She could hear parts of one of her mother _long_ lessons on herbs.

"…_and something that witches and warlocks liked to use back then wer__e__ mixing Vanilla with Cherry and soaking __the __ropes, or any other material that could be used to tie a human down. If you tie down a witch or warlock with those ropes and keep the ropes on their skin, their magic will be blocked."_

Great… how was she going to get out of this mess? The Witch Hunters were very smart, because that trick was popular in the middle ages, and, as far as Jessica knew, she and Beth were two of the few that knew about it. Hmm, maybe these Hunters were more knowledgeable than the last bunch she'd met.

"Hello Jessica," the man said, and Jessica was blinded with sunlight. "My name is Kevin, it's nice to finally meet you. I think you remember my sister, Monique? She has told me so many _interesting_ stories about you and you sister, what's her name again… Beth, wasn't it? If you are even half as good as the stories I've heard, you are one of the best witches I've ever met… and then you go and join the enemy… What a waste."

"I didn't have a choice; Klaus threatened Beth's life. That's why I agreed to help him use my blood to make his hybrids, but I was only trying to buy some time to find a way to get away from him and his family."

"That so? I have gotten reports that you and that Original, Elijah, looked really cozy together on that big party at the Mikaelson's a few days ago. I think that you're just lying and really have gone over to the dark side. Bennett witches are famous for switching sides, and the Evans's are well known for being traitors."

This got Jessica furious, and if it hadn't been for thus ropes, she would have made him scream of pain, probably by creating bursting aneurysms in his brain. But, unfortunately, nothing happened to the man, and Jessica could feel like the ropes burning, like the spell was trapped in them.

"Don't be stupid, Jessica, we both know that whatever spells you're trying are blocked by the ropes. I'm guessing that you regret letting Monique look in that famous 'Evans-grimoire' of yours."

Monique… if anyone deserved the title "traitor", it was her. She'd made Jessica think they were friends, made Jessica trust her and then stabbed her in the back. With every breath, the anger in Jessica grew and the angrier she got, the more did the ropes burn. Within seconds, the pain was so extreme, she couldn't hear a word Kevin was saying.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you, bitch!" Kevin yelled, slapping her several times in the face, but Jessica ignored him, the pain in her face was nothing to the pain in her wrist and ankles. Kevin screamed from the pain in his hand and instead picked up a knife. "You think that ignoring me is going to save your life?" Kevin said and chuckled, "'Cause if you do, you might as well change your mind right now. The only reason you're even breathing is so you'll tell me where you have hidden all those grimoires you have in your possession, and if I have to torture you to get that information, so be it." Kevin shouted and stabbed Jessica in the thigh, making her scream in pain. "Finally… So, where are they?"

The pain from the burns, the pain in her face and leg triggered some massive magical reaction in Jessica, and the ropes burst into flames. Then suddenly they were gone, surprising both Jessica and Kevin. Jessica yanked out the knife out of her leg and punched Kevin in the head several times, until he was unconscious on the floor. She searched him in hope for some sort of weapon, but the only thing she found was a pocket-knife, but also a key-chain with a car key… each of which could come in handy. She used the pocket-knife to get the shirt off of Kevin, then used it to wrap up her bleeding leg. It wasn't bleeding too much which meant that no major arteries were nicked. When that was taken care of, she knew it was time to get out of there.

She sneaked into the next room that was filled with hunter, but there were only two doors in that room, so she had no other way but through them. She managed to overpower the first one rather easy, simply by surprise. The rest of them weren't as easy, but somehow she got out of there with only two more stab wounds, one in the abdomen and one in the left shoulder. When she finally got out of the house, she found herself in the middle of the woods.

She looked around outside the house, hoping to find Kevin's car, but no luck. Mercifully, she did find a path leading away from the house, and after walking (more like limping) for twenty minutes, she found a dirt road and several cars. She wasn't very good with hot-wiring cars – Beth was the expert at that – and she hadn't much time before the hunters would get there, so she started to test Kevin's keys on the cars. Finally, she found the right car, a Nissan Armada… Jessica was surprised, she'd expected a more sporty car than an SUV.

After driving for about 2 miles, she ended up on the highway, luckily, only 35 miles outside of Mystic Falls. Jessica sighed, finally, a lucky break, she just have to drive for another half an hour and she would be back with her sister…at Klaus's mansion. She wished she didn't have to, that she could just drive to the hospital, but that would just make the doctors as questions she didn't want to answer.

When she was just outside of Mystic Falls, she started to feel really dizzy… The bleeding from her wounds was still not that bad, which meant that she was bleeding internally and that was not good. The only way to fix that, without a trip to the hospital, was with vampire blood. Luckily, she had no shortage of that… if she only could get there…

As she got to the mansion she could barely stand up, but somehow did she manage to get into the house. Unfortunately she couldn't find anyone. This was not happening… Usually there were always several vampires around her, but the only time she needed one, there was no one to be found. She tried to call Beth on the phone in the kitchen, but the dizziness made it very hard to remember the number. After dialing the wrong number four times she got to Beth's voicemail.

"Beth, it's me, Jessica, I need your help and I don't have much time. I need you to tell me where you hid that bottle of vampire blood you always keep around. I'm at the mansion, please hurry."

Jessica fell down to the floor, so tired that she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. In order to keep herself awake a little bit longer, she started to recite all the ingredients in several potions, but it only worked for a couple of minutes. As the world went black Jessica had only one thought, a prayer that she would see her sister one more time.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

After sitting through two meetings with Klaus and about thirteen witches, Beth was finally sitting in an expensive restaurant on a date with the hybrid, and surprisingly she was actually having a great time. He told her stories of his thousand year long life, all of his travels, all the people he had meet… She was very impressed that he'd had a short "thing" with Lady Gaga, he was even the inspiration to "Teeth"… She told him about her hunting stories and all about her family, which she found out wasn't even close to the craziness of his own… She even managed to make him laugh at the story of when she and Jessica went undercover as backup-dancers to a Christina Aguilera concert. Hopefully Jessica wouldn't find out about this, or she would kill her.

She had so much fun that she barely noticed that her cell-phone was ringing. Beth grunted, it was probably Jessica who wanted to spoiler her date… Just because Jessica never got a date, didn't mean that she had the right to always interrupt hers, so she let it go to voicemail, dealing with her later.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in Klaus' limousine, on their way to meet another witch. Beth had almost forgotten about Jessica's call, but suddenly got reminded to check her voicemail.

"Oh god…" Beth said after listening to Jessica's message, starting to panic and banged on the glass towards the driver. "We have to turn home, now!" The chauffeur nodded and turned left, towards the Mikaelson Mansion.

"What are you doing? Turn around immediately." Klaus shouted to the driver, who tried to turn around but Beth put a spell on him, making him scream and drive to the shoulder.

"We need to get back, Klaus, Jessica is in trouble, and I don't think we have much time."

"Slow down love, and tell me what's going on." Beth played Jessica's message for Klaus, how didn't seemed to understand what was so important. "I'm sorry love but I don't understand what it is that you're trying to tell me."

"Jessica is asking for vampire blood. I always keep a small bottle of vampire blood for emergencies, but Jessica despises the use of vampire blood on humans. If she is willing to use it, she must be in extreme danger. Please, Klaus, we need to get back."

"Of course, as soon as we have all the witches we need. Now be so kind as to let the driver go so we can get to our destination."

"No, we need to get back, now! Please Klaus, Jessica could be in danger." Beth begged, but Klaus remained the same. Beth wondered what happened to that sweet man she just had dinner with, then she understood. "You really don't care, do you? I guess that you never did… All this flirting and sweet-talk that you been doing, it was just to for show, wasn't it?" Klaus didn't even deny it, making Beth furious. "You just care about making your damn hybrids…" Beth made a low growl toward Klaus, thinking out spells to make him suffer for playing with her feelings, but she didn't have time. She released the driver and jumped out of the car, racing back home with her channeled vampire speed.

She didn't get far before she ran into Kol and Elijah, who were out looking for Jessica. She told them about Jessica's message, and they hurried to the mansion and they found her lying on the kitchen floor. Beth ran to her sister's side to check on her and thankfully her heart was slowly beating, meaning that there was still hope.

Kol sat down next to Jessica and put her head in his lap, bit his wrist and pressed it against Jessica's mouth, making the red liquid run down her throat and seconds later, Jessica opened her eyes, coughing and gasping for air and Elijah helped her up.

"Are you okay, sis?" Beth needed to know that her sister wasn't going to die on her. Jessica made a silent nod to Beth, making her sigh, and slap Jessica in the back of the head. "That's for making me panic." Jessica just smiled at her. "Now, I want to know what happened to you."

Over several drinks, Jessica told them about the Witch Hunters. Kol wanted to check up on them and maybe get some answers. Elijah was worried about Jessica and more or less forced her to stay at home, resting and _not_ get killed, while Beth and Kol used the GPS from car Jessica "stole" to get back to the house where the Hunters had kept Jessica hostage.

When they got to the house, they noticed several dead bodies outside the house, three with snapped necks, one with a severed head and one whose heart was ripped out. Inside the house looked very much the same as outside. Beth found Monique lying on the kitchen floor with her head snapped almost 180 degrees, and next to her lay a man fitting Jessica's description of her brother, Kevin, with his throat sliced. This amount of damage required a lot more force than Jessica had, so who had done it?

Kol and Beth carried all the bodies inside the house, using gasoline from one of the cars to light the house on fire. Beth shed a tear for Monique, or at least the part of her that had been Beth and Jessica's friend. As they were walking back to the car, Kol put his hand on Beth's shoulder and she felt a bit better. Now she just wanted get back home, eat ice-cream with her sister and sulk about Klaus tricking her to believe he actually cared for her, putting off the issue of who killed the Witch Hunters for some other day.

* * *

**Unknown Person's POV**

He watched as the Original and the Witch burned the Witch Hunters bodies, and when they had left, he called _her_, just as he had been instructed.

"Hey it's me. Yeah, they just left. Everything has been taken cared of. No, I made sure there was no trace of you ever having been in the house. Yes, Miss Katherine, I know what to do." The man said and dialed another number, activating a bomb strapped to his chest.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? Have any Questions? Any objections? Anything that was extra good? Got any ideas? Write me a review and let me know.**_


End file.
